Lazos del Destino
by Gapy-Senpai
Summary: ¿Cómo obtendrá Luka su miraculous? ¿Qué pasaría si fuera el maestro Fu quien se lo diera, y de paso, le permitiera conservarlo? Ahora, Viperion comienza a frecuentar a Marinette, ¿acaso Chat Noir lo tolerara? - Marion - MariChat - Claudet - Lukanette - Adrinette y muchas mas.
1. Cap 1 - Nuevo Compañero

_**Sinopsis: ¿Cómo obtendrá Luka su miraculous? ¿Qué pasaría si fuera el maestro Fu quien se lo diera, y de paso, le permitiera conservarlo? Ahora, Viperion comienza a frecuentar a Marinette, ¿acaso Chat Noir lo tolerara?**_

_**Nota: La verdad siempre me encanto Luka, y cuando mire por primera vez a Viperion, fue amor a primera vista, y me inspiro para crear esta historia, que he plasmado y publicado con mucho cariño, espero que les guste, por cierto, lamento los errores ortográficos con antelación XD… sin más, ¡COMENCEMOS!**_

_._

_-¿Esta seguro, maestro?_

En un local de masaje y distintos tratamientos espirituales, un anciano miraba con seguridad y decisión el antiguo reproductor musical.

-Tal vez Marinette sea una de las mejores Ladybug hasta el momento – comento mientras introducía el código secreto – Pero no cambia que solo sea una niña menor a 15 años – tras decir aquello, endureció aún más la mirada, mientras su kwami le miraba con una mezcla de entendimiento y curiosidad – Aun con el apoyo de Chat Noir, otro par de manos no serían mal recibidas – el pequeño hombre tomo uno de los miraculous, para volver a sellar aquella caja en su escondite.

**.**

**.**

En una embarcación a orillas del rio cena, un joven de no más 16 años tocaba una tenue melodía con su guitarra fiel desde su camarote.

-Oh, Marinette… - susurro con tristeza.

"_deberías ir por el"_

Maldijo nuevamente al recordar como literalmente la lanzo a los brazos del modelo, aquel día de patinaje cuando el ínsito a ir tras él, pero al mismo tiempo, sabía que ella lo amaba, y no podía forzar o exigir algo que la chica no le podría dar.

-¡Ayuda!... ¡Por favor! – se sobresaltó por el grito, y junto con su madre corrió a la cubierta, terminando por ver ambos horrorizados como un adulto mayor había caído al rio y luchaba en un vano intento de mantearse a flote.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el chico tomo un salvavidas y se lanzó al agua, importándole poco el grito de su progenitora y nado con gracia hasta el pobre sujeto.

-¡Tranquilícese! Y sujétese por favor – le ordeno más que otra cosa, ayudándolo a sostenerse del inflable, antes de que la capitana de "_Le Liberte" _llegara en su auxilio. Cuando subieron al barco, el pelinegro con mechas azules sostenía al mayor, dándole palmadas en la espalda en lo que este tocia a cantaros, aun luchando por recuperar el oxígeno, todo esto en lo que Madame Anarka navegaba al hospital más cercano.

-¿Esta bien, señor? – pregunto respetuoso y genuinamente preocupado el oji-azul cuando vio que el hombre al fin comenzaba a recuperarse.

-Lo estoy ahora, gracias a ti muchacho – le reconoció mientras le regalaba una sonrisa que el chico correspondió - ¿podría saber el nombre de mi salvador? – pregunto.

Couffaine – se presentó ligeramente sonrojado – No es para tanto señor, cualquiera lo hubiera hecho – le restó importancia al asunto.

-En eso te equivocas jovencito – le corrigió con una expresión de completa sabiduría. Después de ello, le embarcaron cerca del centro médico más próximo, y aunque el guitarrista insistió a morir, el pequeño hombre se negó a ser acompañado, agradeciendo nuevamente su ayuda.

Y cuando el transporte acuático comenzó a alejarse, el maestro Fu sonrió con suficiencia antes de cruzar sus manos detrás de la espalda y emprender camino a su hogar.

**.**

**.**

Luka entro a su recamara totalmente empapado, con el único deseo de tomar un baño, y tras lanzar la ropa en el cesto, entro para tomar y relajante ducha caliente.

Al salir del baño, tenía una toalla alrededor de su cintura mientras secaba con otra su cabellera; se vistió sin prisa, y cuando por fin estuvo listo, se lanzó de lleno a la cama, suspirando cansado.

Comenzó a incorporarse para tomar nuevamente su instrumento, como noto una pequeña caja hexagonal en su mesa de noche, la cual tenía unos grabados de origen asiático. Con curiosidad, abrió el objeto, creyendo que tal vez su madre se lo había dejado, pero un cegador brillo le hizo retroceder.

**.**

**.**

-¡Ladybug, Cuidado! – el héroe felino se lanzó contra su Lady, logrando que ambos esquivaran el ataque del akumatizado.

-Gracias gatito… - soltó la chica respirando con dificultad y se incorporaba.

-No hay de que… ¿Y? ¿Cuál es el plan? – pregunto el exhausto rubio. Ladybug se encogió de hombros – eso no es muy alentador – suspiro.

El akuma era una chica acusada injustamente de robo, la cual lanzaba cuchillos (los cuales dominaba mentalmente) a diestra y siniestra, "demostrando lo delictiva que puede llegar a ser" y no les había dado descanso alguno, u oportunidad para que la azabache lograra usar su poder, y ambos temían alejarse mucho uno del otro, puesto que se cuidaban mutuamente.

-¡¿QUE SUCEDE!? ¿SOY DEMASIADO PARA USTEDES? – les grito la akuma antes de reír maniáticamente.

-Quiero sacarle los dientes… - murmuro la heroína por lo bajo, a lo que su compañero soltó una ligera carcajada. Antes de que el oji-verde le respondiera con alguno de sus chistes, la villana se lanzó nuevamente al ataque, obligándolos a retroceder, lanzando sus dagas, terminando por cortar la mejilla de la chica de coletas, asiéndola sisear maldiciendo por lo bajo.

-¡¿Estas bien, My Lady?! – pregunto Chat alarmado.

-Si… pero esto ya me está hartando – le calmo limpiando sin cuidado su mejilla. Otra lluvia de dagas les llevo a separarse, cada quien concentrándose en no ser mutilado por los puñales.

-¡LADYBUG! – Chat Noir grito para alertar a su compañera, contemplando horrorizado como 4 de estos mortales objetos iban directamente hasta ella, siendo casi imposibles de esquivar, y él estaba demasiado lejos como para ayudarla.

La azabache volteo tras el llamado del rubio, pero las filosas armas estaban demasiado cerca, paralizándose por un pequeño instante, cerrando instintivamente los ojos, pero de pronto, se vio sintió envuelta en unos fuertes brazos, antes de comenzar a rodar nuevamente por el duro suelo. Abrió los ojos para agradecerle a su minino, sorprendida de que hubiera llegado tan rápido, pero sus palabras murieron en su boca cuando no encontró aquellos ojos verdes tan felinos, sino un par de orbes color ámbar que te hipnotizaban. Parpadeo confusa antes de detallar bien el rostro de su salvador "**el miraculous de la serpiente**" reconoció sorprendida.

-¿estás bien? – su voz profunda casi le hace estremecer. Asintió incapaz de mediar palabra, antes de que el misterioso chico se levantara y le ayudara a levantar.

Ahora ladybug noto que el misterioso chico era mucho más alto que ella o Chat, por lo que supuso que era algo mayor que ambos. Le miro sospechosa.

-¿Quién eres? Y ¿Cómo obtuviste un miraculous? – No pudo contestarle puesto que otra lluvia de navajas se lanzó contra ellos.

-No creo que sea el momento preciso para responderle, Ladybug – la azabache arrugo el ceño por la formalidad en sus palabras, pero decidió dejarlo para después, por lo que miro a la akumatizada y luego a Chat Noir que intentaba esquivar los puñales.

-¡Lucky Charm! – un gigantesco imán cayó en sus brazos, y no tuvo que pensar mucho antes de deducir lo que trataba de decirle - ¡Tu! - llamo al recién llegado – ayuda a Chat, tengo un plan – este acato su orden sin rechistar, y ella rápidamente corrió a una tienda, tomando cinta adhesiva, para entrar a otro edificio y pegar el hierro magnético a la pared con esta.

*Mientras*

Chat suspiro aliviado cuando su lady estuvo fuera de peligro, pero tampoco vio con buenos ojos la escena, ¿Quién era ese sujeto? ¿Por qué tenía un miraculous? No pudo seguir pensándolo mucho puesto que ahora el akuma se lanzaba contra el ahora con un sable samurái, teniendo que usar sus habilidades como esgrimista. No paso mucho antes de que ese misterioso nuevo integrante viniera en su ayuda.

-Valla, un nuevo compañero – hablo con una sonrisa algo forzada – bienvenido a bordo – agrego antes de esquivar otra estocada.

-gracias, Chat Noir, es un honor – agradeció con una sonrisa y de igual modo se lanzó al ataque.

-¿OTRO MÁS DE USTEDES? – Grito el akuma – NO HAY PROBLEMA, LOS ACABARE NO IMPORTANDO CUANTOS SEAN – lanzo nuevamente sus cuchillos, a lo que ellos tuvieron que dar piruetas para lograr esquivarlas.

Ladybug llego junto a ellos, mirando fijamente al akuma.

-Chico serpiente, usa tu poder, nosotros la distraeremos – ambos varones asintieron, y tanto la mariquita como el felino se lanzaron al ataque.

El pelinegro suspiro buscando concentración, antes de comenzar a tomar hábilmente su arpa, formando una esfera de energía dorada, tomarla y lanzarla a la akumatizada.

Mientras, la heroína de coletas y su compañero rubio, pelaban fuertemente contra la victima de Hawk Moth, esquivando al mismo tiempo sus navajas, y de una patada la azabache la contrallo contra una pared, enfureciéndola aún más.

-ESTA LA PAGARAS, LADYGUB – intento lanzar sus armas hacia ellos, confundiéndose cuando nada de eso sucedió - ¿pero qué…? – volteo para encontrar a toda su artillería unida al muro.

-¡Hipnosis Fort! – Se escuchó de pronto, la villana no pudo esquivar aquel ataque y termino completamente fuera de sí. Ella misma tomo el objeto demonizado antes de romperlo.

-Ya no harás más daño pequeño akuma – hablo rápidamente Ladybug cuando la mariposa comenzaba a escapar, lanzando el yo-yo para atraparle - ¡Yo te libero del mal! – La atrapo exitosamente, sonriendo con satisfacción - ¡te tengo!... Adiós pequeña mariposa – se despidió del ahora purificado ser - ¡Miraculous Ladybug! – grito volviendo todo a la normalidad.

-¡Bien hecho! – celebraron la oji-azul y el oji-verde como ya era costumbre. Ambos sin separar sus puños miraron al nuevo compañero esperando a que se uniera, y este, con una sonrisa, acepto la invitación.

-Buen trabajo – felicito Chat.

-Sí, tengo que admitir que estuviste muy bien – continuo Ladybug – Ahora, ¿Cómo obtuviste el miraculous? – pregunto de nuevo, ahora con porte serio.

-Yo… lo encontré en mi habitación – respondió nervioso, La peli-azabache y el rubio se miraron.

-De casualidad… ¿ayudaste a un viejito con camiseta Hawaiana? – interrogo el felino.

-¡Chat! – le regaño ladybug por su imprudencia.

-¡¿Qué!? Es la única manera de saber – se defendió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ahora que lo dices… - hablo el oji-ámbar interrumpiéndolos – si… era un hombre de unos 80 y tantos, había caído al rio Sena y lo ayude a salir – explico como si nada. El otro par abrió grandemente los ojos y luego Chat soltó un silbido.

-Valla, ese anciano no conoce la jubilación ¿cierto? – se burló este.

-¡Chat! – Le grito de nueva cuenta dispuesta a reprenderlo, pero el pitido de sus aretes le interrumpió – creo que ya es hora de irnos… ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – se dirigió ahora al mechi-azul. Este Pareció pensarlo un segundo antes de sonreír.

– Viperion, llámenme Viperion.

-Muy bien, Viperion, nos vemos pronto – se despidió, lanzar su yo-yo y perderse entre los edificios.

-¡Hasta la próxima, compañero! – le siguió Chat Noir.

Primera misión, primer encuentro, primera batalla. Pronto muchas cosas comenzaran a cambiar.

**OooooooO**

**¿Qué les parece? ¿Merece comentarios? ¿Continuación? **

**¡Un Abrazo de Oso y Un beso Empalagoso! Hasta la próxima.**


	2. Cap 2 - Primera Patrulla

**Cap. 2 – Primera patrulla.**

**Leer mi nota al final del cap ¡IMPORTANTE!**

A la mañana siguiente todos comentaban acerca del nuevo héroe. Marinette había visitado la tarde anterior al maestro Fu, el cual le confirmo el haberle entregado el miraculous de la serpiente a aquel joven.

_-Pero… ¿Por qué no escoger a Carapace o a Rena Reuge? – pregunto confundida._

_-No todos pueden lidiar con una carga a largo plazo –_

Fue lo único que le respondió el mayor, confundiéndola de sobre manera ¿es que Nino y Alya no eran dignos portadores? ¿No habían demostrado ser de confianza? Además, ¿Quién podría estar tras el antifaz de Viperion?... mentiría si no dijera que no tenía curiosidad por saber quién era Chat Noir, aunque nunca le tomo tanta atención. Pero no comprendía que tenía este chico que sus amigos no.

-¿Lo viste, Marinette? ¡Fue genial! – Su mejor amiga Alya no dejaba de mostrarle las grabaciones del día anterior (Que no tenía idea de cuando tomo) Así como otros tomados por civiles cercanos a la zona – Fue muy valiente cuando rescato a Ladybug de esa lluvia de puñales.

-Rena o Carapace también hubieran podido hacerlo – comento Nino mordaz, enterneciendo a ambas por el pequeño arranque de celos del moreno.

-No lo dudo, Nino – le respondió la morena con una mirada cómplice que Marinette fingió no ver.

**.**

**.**

Mientras, en el Lycéé, Luka trataba de prestar toda su atención a la clase de química, nunca había sido bueno en esta materia, y últimamente su mente le daba por divagar o pensar en cierta peli-azul.

-Y recuerden jóvenes, la práctica de laboratorio será la próxima semana, procuren también repasar las páginas 46 y 108 para posibles preguntas teóricas – todos asintieron mientras tomaban sus cosas y el timbre de receso se hacía presente.

Ya en el comedor, el mechi-azul paso cautelosamente un pudin de chocolate dentro de su chamarra, antes de comenzar a degustar su almuerzo.

-Hey, ¿Qué tal? – le saludo un castaño sentándose a su lado.

-Hola, Claude. ¿Cómo te fue en el examen de Matemáticas? – este arrugo el ceño y golpeo su frente contra la mesa, para gracia del guitarrista.

-Mis padres me castigaran lo que queda del mes – sentencio con vos lastimera.

-¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a Juliet? – le interrogo el oji-azul, tomando un trago de su zumo de naranja. Claude abrió grandemente sus hermosos ojos azul celeste para mirarlo anonadado.

-¿A la rarita? ¿Estás loco? – Luka alzo una ceja.

-¿Qué tienes de malo? es muy amable, siempre me ayuda cuando se lo pido, y sin pedir nada a cambio – explico, encogiéndose de hombros.

-No lo sé, yo tampoco le caigo muy bien – comento el castaño, no muy convencido.

-Si no lo intentas, jamás sabrás si dará resultado – le aconsejo, a lo que su amigo rio ligeramente.

-¿desde cuándo te volviste tan sabio? – Pregunto divertido.

\- Ver "Como dice el dicho" puede ser de gran ayuda – EL oji-celeste soltó una carcajada, y el resto del tiempo solo hablaron de trivialidades.

Ya después de Clases, el guitarrista entro suspirando a su camarote.

-Fue un muy buen consejo el que le dio a su amigo, joven portador – el chico bufo.

-Te he dicho que no me llames así, Sass – se quejó antes de tomar su guitarra y sentarse en la cama – pero, gracias, supongo – soltó antes de perderse en su música, el kwami de la serpiente sonrió, divertido y complacido a la vez.

**.**

**.**

Esa noche, tocaba patrulla, y en la punta de la torre Eiffel, Ladybug y Chat Noir esperaban al nuevo integrante del equipo.

-¿Por qué tarda tanto? – Se quejó la joven – ¿acaso su Kwami no pudo darle el mensaje?

-Tranquila, My Lady – calmo el minino – es nuevo, tal vez aún no se adapta a las responsabilidades de un héroe, seguramente ni siquiera sabía que hacíamos patrullaje, no muchos lo saben.

-puede que tengas razón – reconoció en un suspiro.

-¡Aquí estoy! – "**Hablando del diablo**" pensaron ambos cuando efectivamente vieron al protagonista de su conversación – Lamento la tardanza, no pude librarme de mis deberes hasta hace poco – explico avergonzado. Chat Noir miro a su Lady moviendo sus cejas sugerente, en una burla silencia de "te lo dije" a lo que la chica solo rodo los ojos.

-No hay problema, Viperion – le resto Ladybug relajando su expresión – te toca el este, chat, tú el oeste y yo iré al sur – asigno con seriedad. Chat asintió obediente, pero el mechi-azul frunció el ceño, confundido.

-Eh… ¿y el norte? – pregunto señalando en la dirección olvidada.

-De eso se encarga el capitán Rogerth – le contesto con simpleza el rubio, antes de tomar la mano de la chica de coletas y realizar una exagerada reverencia – le voy a extrañar, my Lady – pero antes de poder besarle, esta le aparto y alejo al felino con su típico movimiento al empujarlo por la nariz.

-Lamento no decir lo mismo, gatito – respondió con una risita, antes de partir a su zona de vigilancia.

Viperion soltó un silbido.

-¿Dama difícil? – pregunto divertido.

-Te sorprendería – respondió con una mueca, antes de sonreír – nos vemos, compañero – se despidió para imitar a la única mujer del grupo, dejándole solo.

El nuevo héroe suspiro, supuso que lo mejor era comenzar con el trabajo.

**.**

**.**

Unas cuantas horas después, el trio ya estaba exhausto, pasaba de media noche y al día siguiente tendrían clase; Ahora, estaba en la torre Eiffel, dando por terminado la ronda del día.

-¿Hacen esto todos los días? – pregunto el mayor de los 3 dando un bostezo.

-La policía nos ayuda, el día de hoy la realizamos todos juntos, pero normalmente nos turnamos para descansar mejor – explico la azabache.

-¿Y mañana a quien le toca, My Lady? – pregunto el felino, la chica reviso su agenda, antes de suspirar con cansancio.

-Mañana es mi turno, luego seguirá Viperion y por ultimo seguirás tu minino, para realizarla los tres nuevamente – informo, a lo que todos soltaron un suspiro – bueno, hasta pronto chicos… buen trabajo – sin más, se marchó, dejando al rubio suspirando junto con una sonrisa enamorada.

El pelinegro le miro con una ceja arqueada, comprendiendo lo que pasaba, y negando con la cabeza "**Pobre chico**" pensó para sus adentros.

**.**

**.**

Ese día, Luka no dejaba de bostezar en clase, además de que le costaba concentrarse. Fue reprendido más de una vez por su falta atención, por lo que cuando apenas tocaron el primer receso, fue a los baños para lavarse la cara.

-Tranquilícese joven, vera que pronto se acostumbrara – le animo su kwami, el cual aprovecho que se encontraban solos para salir de su escondite.

-Eso no me ayuda mucho, Sass – respondió, para gracia del pequeño. Abrió la solapa de su chaqueta en una muda señal de que se ocultara antes de salir y dirigirse a la cafetería, donde su mejor amigo ya le esperaba.

-valla, te vez fatal – se burló cuando estuvo sentado a su lado.

-Gracias – reconoció en tono mordaz –pero al menos yo no estoy castigado – fue su turno ahora de burlarse. El castaño abrió la boca para contestarle pero tuvo que cerrarla al no ocurrírsele nada inteligente.

-cierra la boca, Couffaine – este soltó una carcajada, sabiéndose victorioso.

-he… disculpen – ambos voltearon en la dirección que provenía la suave voz, encontrándose con una chica de cabello rubio recogido en una trenza, pero algo enmarañado, delgada, tés fina, rasgos delicados y hermosos ojos grises. Esta se encogió ligeramente cuando atrajo la atención de los chicos – lamento interrumpirles… he, Luka, te traje el Cd que me pediste – hablo con suma timidez, entregándole al susodicho el objeto.

-Vale ¡Gracias, Juliet! – agradeció emocionado. La rubia solo negó con la cabeza.

-No hay problema, avísame cuando lo hallas utilizado – le respondió con una sonrisa – bueno… amm… no los molesto más… - volvió a su típica timidez, para comenzar a alejarse.

-Juliet, espera – le detuvo rápidamente – una cosa más… este idiota de aquí – señalo al castaño a su lado que le miro ofendido – Está ahogándose en un vaso de agua – ante esto, la rubia le mira confusa – No sabe ni cuanto es Pi y si reprueba matemáticas, sus padres lo van a castigar hasta los 50 – explico a lo que esta vez, ella soltó una ligera carcajada.

-Luka…- susurro el oji-celeste de forma amenazante.

-No hay problema, yo podría ayudarte en lo que no entiendes – ofreció la oji-grisacio, pero se encogió en su lugar cuando la severa mirada de Claude se posó sobre ella – Solo… si tú quieres, por supuesto – agrego esto último con tono quedo. El castaño suspiro, rendido.

-Si no hay de otra… - repuso - ¿Cuándo podemos reunirnos para estudiar? – pregunto con el ceño fruncido, poniendo aún más nerviosa a la chica, ya no estando tan segura de aceptar ayudarle, puesto que estaba indudable que no le caía muy bien.

-Yo… eh…

-Tengo una idea – interrumpió el guitarrista al notar el estado la joven – veámonos después de clases en la biblioteca, yo también debería repasar un poco.

-Es perfecto – acepto la rubia, agradeciendo internamente el que se hubiera integrado a estudiar con ellos, puesto que no sabía si podría pasar una tarde completa con aquel chico.

-Bien, nos vemos allá – también confirmo el oji-celeste en tono mordaz, para tomar sus cosas y marcharse a su salón. Juliet bajo la mirada.

-No le agrado, ¿cierto? – pregunto entristecida.

-Dale tiempo, aún no conoce la gran persona que eres – ambos se sonrieron, y cuando Luka le guiño un ojo, un fuerte rubor atravesó las mejillas de la muchacha.

-Y. , debo irme también, a. – se excusó para prácticamente salir huyendo del lugar, pero el mechi-azul se encogió de hombros, suponiendo que solo había sido por su timidez.

**.**

**.**

Esa tarde, Una mujer de cabello castaño y grandes ojos marrones se encontraba limpiando el frente de su casa… por séptima vez ese día.

Acababa de salir de prisión, acusada de robo y homicidio en 1 grado, y al cumplir su condena, había decidido empezar de cero en un nuevo barrio, al otro lado de la ciudad. Pero la noticia de quien era se rego como pólvora, y los vándalos, lanzaban porquerías a su casa alegando que una asesina no era bienvenida, y que se marchara de ese lugar.

Estaba frustrada y dolida, ella ya había pagado por sus errores, y tan solo quería cambiar y ser un ser de bien, como siempre debió haber sido; Cuando ya hubo terminado, se limpió satisfecha el sudor de la frente antes de entrar y sacar la basura, puesto que el camión no tardaría mucho en pasar… pero cuando estuvo ya en el pórtico, vio con horror como unos chicos pasaban en bicicleta, volteando los contenedores y ensuciando todo de nuevo.

-¡HEY, PERO QUE HACEN! – Grito furica, cansada ya de esa situación, corrió a alcanzarles, pero estos se rieron antes de arrancar nuevamente, dejándole atrás, por lo que callo de rodillas en medio del camino.

**.**

En una oscura habitación, una ventana se abre dejando pasar el resplandor del sol, mostrando a cientos de mariposas y a Hawk Moth con una sonrisa perversa.

**OoooooO**

**Holaaaaaa lamento la tardanza, y no puedo dar fechas fijas de actualización, ¿razón? Soy venezolana, y de hecho acabamos de salir de un plazo de 6 días sin luz, seguro algo habrán escuchado, y no encendemos la computadora cuando llega, puesto que no sabemos cuándo se ira de nuevo, y si se daña, adiós único medio de entretenimiento y comunicación. Triste pero es la realidad.**

**Pero espero que les allá gustado este cap. y agradezco los comentarios de la última vez, y… ¿este merece comentarios?**

**Un abrazo de oso y un beso empalagoso ¡Hasta la próxima!**

**Respondiendo comentarios:**

**-Manu: Jajajaja agradezco mucho tu opinión, y la verdad es que el MariChat y Lukanette también están entre mis parejas favoritas, y no te preocupes, Viperion está lejos de ser un villano, pero no creo colocar parejas HombrexHombre o MujerxMujer, primeramente porque no estoy muy familiarizada con ese tema, y no juzgo a nadie, cada quien es libre de tratar los temas que más prefieran, así que no se, tal vez en algún momento incluya algún romance de este tipo, nada es imposible.**

**-Paula: Si, habrá celos de las personas menos esperada, incluyendo marinette **

**-Amira: ¡Gracias por tu apoyo! Tratare de actualiza seguido.**

**-Guest: espero te allá gustado este de igual manera, ¡hasta la prox!**

**-LectoraN: pues, ahora espera ansiosa el tercero ;)**

**-Peaches: gracias, por tu apoyo, espero te guste el resto también.**


	3. Cap 3 - De vuelta al viejo Oeste

**Nota de la autora: Hola chic s, lamento la tardanza, y tambien quisiera disculparme con Sonrais777 por usar sus personajes, (Claude y Juliet) en mi historia, además, de agradecerle por permitirme usarlos al final, realmente la admiro y me encantan sus historias.**

**Ahora ya aclarado este tema, COMENCEMOS.**

**Cap 3. De vuelta al viejo oeste.**

La campana de salida del colegio Françoise-Dupont dejo a los alumnos respirar de alivio por aquel día, en especial a cierta franco-china que sentía su cabeza explotar.

-Tranquila, Mari, veras que pronto entenderás – intentaba consolarle la morena ante su mortificación, mientras caminaba a la salida.

-Olvídalo Alya – le corto mientras guardaba el libro en su mochila – nunca entenderé física, reprobare la materia, no me graduare y jamás voy a casarme con Adrien – dramatizo imaginando todos los terribles acontecimientos y lamentándose como si realmente estuviera segura de que eso fuera a pasar.

-De verdad que eres un caso, chica – comento su amiga divertida, negando con la cabeza - ¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a alguno de los chicos?… ¿sabes? Adrien es el mejor en esa asignatura, inténtalo - Alya casi se cae para atrás con la mirada que le dedico la pelinegra.

-¿¡Estás loca!? – Casi le grito – si no comprendo en el aula de clases, menos si él me lo explica, me perderé en mi mundo y solo le estaría quitando tiempo de su ya atareada agenda – explico con tristeza.

-Tal vez… - reconoció la morena – pero pasarías tiempo con el – insinuó nuevamente, moviendo la cejas sugerente, para diversión de la azabache.

No pudo contestar puesto que choco contra alguien, logrando que por poco tuviera otro boleto de primera línea al pavimento, pero fue sujeta a tiempo por unos fuertes y firmes brazos, que por alguna razón, se le hicieron familiares.

-¿estás bien, Marinette? – la pobre chica se paralizo por un momento al escuchar su voz.

-A. … ah…claro, gracias a ti – soltó en un suspiro pero luego sacudió la cabeza alterada – he, gracias por ayudarme – comento rápidamente para separarse (aunque no quisiera) y soltarse de su agarre.

-No te preocupes – le resto él.

-¡Adrien! ¡Justo el chico que estábamos buscando! – grito Alya de pronto, el rubio le miro confundido, pero la oji-azul casi le da un infarto al reconocer las intenciones de la bloguera.

-¿Y en que soy bueno? – pregunto casual, con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios.

-Alya… - susurro la diseñadora en un suplicio, siendo olímpicamente ignorada por su amiga.

-Marinette no entiende ni pico de la clase de física – explico burlona – y siendo que Tu, eres el mejor en la materia, podrías ayudarle, si no tienes inconveniente, claro – Al modelo le brillaron los ojos ante esta oportunidad de pasar más tiempo con la azabache, estuvo a punto de aceptar, pero cuando volteo en su dirección, noto su claro nerviosismo e incomodidad (según él) apagando así todo su entusiasmo, por lo que no tuvo que fingir su sonrisa tristona.

-Lo lamento, chicas, pero mi Padre me tiene muy atareado esta semana, de verdad lo siento – se excusó. Noto como Marinette suspiro con cierto alivio, por lo que sintió otro ligero punzazo en la boca del estómago.

-No te preocupes, Adrien – le "Tranquilizo" la azabache con una enorme sonrisa, afincando más en la herida – entendemos. – para alivio del oji-verde, su chofer llego justo en ese momento.

-Bueno… ya tengo que irme, hasta mañana chicas – se despidió, fingiendo nuevamente una sonrisa, para adentrarse al vehículo. Ambas jóvenes le miraron hasta que dio vuelta en la esquina.

-No sé si tienes, o no, suerte – comento divertida la aspirante a reportera.

-Ni yo podría aclararte eso ahora – coincidió, no sabiendo si sentir alivio o decepción – ¿nos vamos? – la morena asintió, pero entonces, una alerta en su teléfono la detiene.

-¡Un Akuma, cerca de Notre-Dame! – Informo emocionada – debo irme ya, ¡No vemos mañana! – se despidió mientras corría en la dirección instruida, Marinette suspiro rendida, antes de ir a esconderse.

**.**

Adrien suspiro entristecido, recostándose en el asiento del lujoso auto.

-¿Realmente le desagrado tanto? – pregunto al aire, pero su Kwami, negó desde su escondite en la chaqueta del chico ¿Cómo era posible que el rubio malinterpretara a tal grado las señales de la pelinegra?

-De verdad, chico. Ni siquiera los lentes te ayudarían – comento, confundiendo al oji-verde, pero este no pudo preguntar, puesto que la alarma en su celular le hizo olvidar por completo el tema, sabiendo perfectamente de que se trataba.

-Un Akuma… - susurro a su Kwami, el cual suspiro. El modelo espero a que el auto frenara en un semáforo, para abrir la puerta y correr al primer callejón que encontrase - ¡Caminare desde aquí! Solo para estirar las piernas – invento torpemente, Gorila solo soltó un bufido, rendido ante los arranques de su protegido.

**.**

**.**

Dos chicos se encontraban en la entrada del Lycéé, esperando a la futura instructora del día.

-No puedo creer que me hallas metido en este lio – comento el Oji-celeste, con el ceño notablemente fruncido.

-Vamos, Claude – animo el mechi-azul – no puede ser tan malo, Juliet es una chica agradable, dale una oportunidad, seguro se llevaran bien – pidió ahora, mirándole suplicante, a lo que el castaño suspiro.

-Está bien, pero no prometo nada – acepto resignado, el pelinegro mostro una reluciente sonrisa.

-No te arrepentirás, veras, ella tan solo es algo tímida, pero cuando…

-¡Aquí estoy! – Se vio interrumpido por la llegada de la rubia, la cual corrió a su encuentro – la tardanza – se disculpó sin aliento – … es que…

-Ya no tiene importancia – le callo Claude, quien rodo los ojos ante su constante tartamudeo – ya estamos aquí, mejor vayamos a la biblioteca de una vez – La oji-grisáceo se sonrojo, sumamente avergonzada, pero aun así solo asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Pues que esperamos? – Preguntó el oji-azul, notando claramente la situación, pero un timbrado de su móvil llama su atención –eh… lo siento chicos… - se disculpó tras revisar el aparato – Mi… mi madre necesita ayuda con algo del "_Le Liberte_" – explico rápidamente, mientras retrocedía de espaldas – debo irme, pero comiencen sin mi… volveré, lo prometo – sin más se echó a correr, a lo que los otros dos lo miraban estupefactos, y cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Juliet rápidamente bajo la cabeza, volviendo a su usual estado de timidez, y el castaño solo se golpeó la frente, para negar con la cabeza.

**.**

-¿Cree que es seguro dejar solos a ese par, joven? – pregunto Sass, una vez que se ocultaron cerca de allí.

-No me convence, pero no hay de otra – respondió, mortificado por sus amigos. Suspiro, intentando olvidarse del tema por un momento - ¡Sass, Transformame!

**.**

**.**

Chat Noir corrió nuevamente para cubrirse detrás de una columna, esperando que los disparos se detuvieran. No muy lejos de él, Ladybug le dedico una mirada que él supo identificar, a lo que asintió.

-¡Nunca me vencerán! ¿Un yo-yo? ¿Un bastón? ¡Ja! Ninguno podrá contra mis bebes – se burló la akuma, disparando de nuevo sus revolver, obligando nuevamente a los héroes a cubrirse. Ella portaba un antifaz negro, con la típica forma de la mariposa, su caballo atado en una trenza, tenía una camisa de manga corta blanca, y sobre esta una camiseta a cuadros roja, unos vaqueros en forma de campana, con detalles de la época del viejo oeste, botas de cuero, el característico sombrero y en su cintura, el cinturón donde guardaba dos revolver automáticos.

Esta dispararía de nuevo, pero un golpe en su muñeca izquierda le hizo soltar una de sus armas, cayendo a un par de metros. Furiosa, la villana miro en dirección de su atacante, pero no pudo hablar mucho, puesto que una patada le llevo a echarse hacia atrás, para luego esquivar un puñetazo directo a su mandíbula.

En la distracción, Viperion tomo rápidamente el arma del suelo, y apunto a la victima de Hawk Moth.

-¿Jugando a los vaqueros? – pregunto burlón.

-¿¡Cómo te atreves!? – Ranger, como se hacía llamar, arremetió fuego contra el portador del miraculous de la serpiente, el cual rodo rápidamente por el suelo, para disparar de igual forma, forzando esta vez al akuma, a resguardarse tras unos contenedores, lo cual el imito, para así ambos comenzar a ametrallar entre sí.

.

-Es muy bueno – reconoció Ladybug sorprendida, por la increíble habilidad del oji-ámbar. Chat Noir quiso refutar, pero no encontró como – debemos acabar con esto… ¡Lucky Charm! – una resortera roja con puntos negros cayo en sus manos, junto con varias canicas de los mismos colores.

-¿La acribillaras con canicas? – intento bromear el felino, pero la chica de coletas rápidamente miro en distintas direcciones intentando conectar los puntos. Asomo cuidadosamente la cabeza para mirar a Ranger y noto un collar con un dije de un cristo crucificado.

-El akuma debe estar en el collar – afirmo, para observar cuidadosamente la situación; Miro a la villana, y su arma restante se resaltó con los colores de su uniforme, seguido de Chat Noir y los objetos otorgados por su prodigio – Lo tengo. Chat, espera mi señal – El rubio asintió, leyendo las intenciones de su compañera.

**.**

A Viperion solo le quedaba una bala, y esperaba pacientemente a que su equipo maquilara un plan para deshacerse de este enemigo; Desde su escondite, Ranger acribillaba el muro que lo protegía de una muerte segura, y cuando se detuvo a recargar, el mechi-azul salió para colocarse paralelo a ella, y disparar su última munición.

La villana salto fuera de la protección para esquivar el tiro, y sonrió divertida, sabiendo que ya no le quedaba nada al héroe.

-¿Tus últimas palabras? – pregunto con una sonrisa siniestra, quitando el seguro, lista para disparar.

-¡Hey, alguacil corrupto! – La mujer volteo a verle furiosa, cambiando de objetivo, pero la pelinegra había sido más rápida, acertando con su resortera en la mano que sostenía el revolver - ¡Chat, Ahora! – ante esto, el oji-verde salió de su escondite invocando su poder y arrancándole el collar al akuma, que se desintegro rápidamente, dejando salir la mariposa demonizada.

-Ya no harás más daño pequeño akuma – hablo rápidamente Ladybug cuando la mariposa comenzaba a escapar, lanzando el yo-yo para atraparle - ¡Yo te libero del mal! – La atrapo exitosamente, sonriendo con satisfacción - ¡te tengo!... Adiós pequeña mariposa – se despidió del ahora purificado ser, tomando ahora la resortera y la bolsa de canicas - ¡Miraculous Ladybug! – grito lanzando los objetos, volviendo todo a la normalidad.

-¿Pero dónde estoy? – pregunto confundida la mujer, al haber salido del dominio de Hawk Moth.

-/Bien Hecho\ - celebro el trio, chocando los puños.

-Estuviste asombro, Viperion – le felicito la azabache.

-Tengo que reconocerlo, te luciste – acepto resignado el minino, cruzándose de brazos. Pero el oji-ámbar asintió de igual modo, con una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias, di lo mejor de mí – Los miraculous de la Catarina y el gato negro sonaron, alarmando a los héroes.

-Ladybug, Chat Noir, Chico misterioso – los tres voltearon, viendo a una morena ya muy conocida por ellos – ¡Estuvieron geniales! ¿Podrían darme algunos minutos? – pregunto esperanzada.

-Lo sentimos, será otro día – se negó amablemente la azabache, yéndose seguida de Chat Noir, que se despidió rápidamente con un gesto de la mano.

-¡Espera! ¿Tú eres el nuevo no? ¿Podrías al menos decirnos quién eres? – el mayor la miro no sabiendo muy bien cómo actuar frente a las cámaras, temeroso de decir algo estúpido, pero al final solo suspiro calmándose un poco y sonrió.

-Soy Viperion, representante de la serpiente, a sus órdenes – se presentó dando un guiño coqueto y una perfecta reverencia, para diversión de la bloguera, que rio ligeramente – Por cierto, sigo tu página, eres asombrosa – alago, guiñando nuevamente el ojo solo para ella, logrando (aunque él no lo supiera) que por primera vez Alya Cesarie se sonrojara ante un chico, y que para su fortuna, esta vez no se estaba grabando junto al nuevo héroe, por lo que nadie más pudo presenciar aquel inusual suceso – Hasta la próxima – se despidió para comenzar a saltar por los tejados.

Cuando lo perdió de vista, la chica se obligó a reaccionar para terminar la transmisión.

Alya Cesarie, ¿Qué opinan? Pues Yo digo, que tenemos un nuevo y digno protector en nuestra ciudad...

**.**

En una oscura habitación, Hawk Moth terminaba su transformación, con su porte neutral e indiferente; Nooro voló débilmente hasta un bol de frutas para recuperar energías, y el diseñador bajo por la compuerta secreta.

-Por favor, que se acabe rápido esta pesadilla – rogo el pequeño, sabiendo lo que tramaba el Agreste, temeroso del destino de los jóvenes defensores de Paris.

**OooooooO**

**Espero les allá gustado, ¿merece comentarios? ¿continuación?**

**¡Un abrazo de Oso y un Beso Empalagoso! Hasta la próxima.**

**Respondiendo comentarios:**

**-Amira: Gracias a ti por darme la oportunidad, espero continúes siguiendo mi historia ¡Nos leemos!**

**-Manu: Muchas de tus teorías y Chips con muy interesantes, y si ¡AME SILENCER! oblivio aunque fue muy bueno, me frustro que perdieran la memoria al final. Y si, me parece precipitado la pareja de Marc x Nathaniel, yo sinceramente prefiero la pareja de NathxChloe. como dije antes, el Marichat es mi pareja favorita pero nunca antes me llamo la atención leer una historia de Chat con otra persona, supongo que lo intentare... algún día. ¡NOS LEEMOS PRONTO! ¡GRACIAS POR TUS COMENTARIOS!**

**-Paula: Amen, que así sea. Gracias por entender ;) y con respecto a lo otro... ¡esa es la idea! espero que me sigas hasta el final, y tendrás que hacerlo para averiguar el asunto de los celos. ¡Hasta la próxima!**

**Selene: jajajaja si me falto aquello, y tienes mucha razón, no lo había pensado, pero si aquí hubiera un akuma o dos, ya Maduro estaría muerto (¡Hawk Moth, ven a mi!) y Amen, pronto superaremos esta pesadilla :) y con respecto a los Chips... un poco de todo XD ¡gracias por leer!**

**-Princess: Sip, creaciones únicamente de la grandiosa SONRAIS777.**

**-Adri: Y esos celos vienen si o si, preparate :D**


	4. Cap 4 - Remordimientos

**Disclaimer: El OC de Claudex Juliet le pertenece a la autora Sonrais777.**

**.**

**Sin más… COMENCEMOS.**

**.**

**Una hora Antes.**

En la biblioteca del Lycéé, dos jóvenes esperaban en un incómodo silencio a que su amigo guitarrista apareciera.

Claude giro sobre la mesa su lápiz, (por casi décima vez) mirándole aburrido, después, paso su visión a la rubio a su lado, la cual pasaba una y otra vez sus manos por su cabellera, en un intento inútil de aplacarlo.

Era claro que ella estaba no estaba nada cómoda con su cercanía, sabía que no había sido el más amable con ella, y aunque él quisiera dar excusas, la pobre chica no tenía culpa alguna de que sus personalidades fueran tan distintas.

Mientras, Juliet solo rogaba internamente de que el Mechi-Azul llegara lo antes posible; Estaba sumamente nerviosa, no sabiendo siquiera que era la mejor opción a seguir: Comenzar una conversación, o simplemente continuar en silencio.

Ella obviamente sabía que no era del agrado del castaño a su lado, pero si comenzarían a pasar un poco más de tiempo juntos, lo más sensato sería comenzar a llevarse un poco mejor, pero allí el dilema… ¡¿Por dónde empezar!?

-Oye… - la rubia se sobresaltó al escucharlo. Volteo a mirarle y vio como este se rascaba detrás de la cabeza, soltando un suspiro exasperado – Luka ya se tardó, ¿te parece si empezamos sin él? – pregunto dudativo, pero ella solo asintió ligeramente en acuerdo con él.

, tienes razón… ¿Qué necesitas que te explique? – pregunta con voz tenue, sacando su libreta de la mochila.

Durante los siguientes minutos ambos estuvieron en un mudo acuerdo del cual, solo tocaban temas con respecto a la materia que trataban, y el oji-celeste tuvo que admitir que comprendía mucho más de la manera que la chica le explicaba, además, que al parecer, cuando hablaba de cosas con las que estaba familiarizada, su timidez disminuía notablemente.

-Y si incluyes esta fórmula, el resultado será más exacto – revelo la oji-grisáceo mientras le mostraba un ejemplo, aclarando su punto - ¿Qué te parece? También puedo enseñarte otros métodos – ofreció con toda la paciencia del mundo.

-No… así está bien, muchas gracias – descarto con una sonrisa sincera – me salvaste la vida, realmente eres muy buena enseñando – incluso él se sorprendió de haber dicho aquel alago, y Juliet se sonrojo, no acostumbrada a estos.

-No es para tanto – le resto ella – es solo que conozco muy bien el tema, por eso me es tan fácil explicar.

-¿Y dónde estudiaste anteriormente? Te capacitaron bien – pregunto con genuina curiosidad. La rubia solo se encogió de hombros.

-En ningún lugar especial, al igual que tú, curse en una escuela nada fuera de lo ordinario, es solo que las matemáticas, la física y la química siempre me han llamado la atención, y asisto a un campamento intensivo durante las vacaciones – el castaño le miro impresionado.

-¿Tarea en vacaciones? – le pregunto con un gesto de horror, y ella rio ligeramente.

-Si algo te gusta no importa cuando o cuanto lo hagas – el joven asintió, en total acuerdo con la chica.

-¿sabes? Creo que no empezamos con el pie bueno, ¿te parece si comenzamos de cero? – propuso rascándose nuevamente detrás de la cabeza.

-Ah… … - Juliet miro un tanto insegura al chico frente a ella, pero pensó que no sería tan malo, no le parecía un persona desagradable, y tal vez solo necesitaban conocerse mejor, así que, al final, asintió – Juliet Decrois, un placer, tengo 16 años, me gusta leer y cocinar, odio el maltrato animal y la desigualdad social – se presentó extendiendo su mano, el chico sonrió de medio lado, aceptado el gesto.

-Un gusto, Juliet. Yo soy Claude Le Blanc, tengo 16, me gusta el básquet, el Parkour y las artes marciales… soy patético en matemáticas – esto último saco una risilla en la chica – y también soy un fanático de la adrenalina.

-Tampoco soy nada buena asiendo amigos, ni hablando en público – le siguió ella.

-Sí, lo note – comento con una risa ligera, esta vez, ella frunció el ceño.

-Soy demasiado tímida, nunca he sido muy sociable – se excusó.

-No te preocupes, puedes contar conmigo como amigo – declaro con un gesto arrogante – pero tal vez si fueras menos… tu sabes… - intento explicarse sin ofenderla – Tan… tu. – declaro por fin.

-Disculpa, creo que entendí muy bien, ¿podrías explicarte mejor? – pidió ella, frunciendo aún más el ceño mientras apretaba los dientes.

-No lo sé, es que eres tan… rara – continuo el castaño, sin siquiera pensar mucho como lo decía, solo creía que le hacía un favor a la chica – No en un mal sentido, eres agradable – agrego rápidamente – pero si fueras más… normal, muchos querrían estar a tu alrededor.

-¿Me definirías, NORMAL? – Recalco la última palabra, aguantando las ganas de golpearlo.

-Sabes a lo me refiero, compórtate como las demás chicas – recomendó creyéndose un genio – Deja de ir tanto a la biblioteca, arréglate un poco – esto último hizo que Juliet sintiera un Tic en el ojo izquierdo – coquetea más, búscate un novio… si, con todo eso serás la sensación del colegio… simplemente debes cambiar… esto – le señalo completa – con estos simples pasos, veras que… - de pronto, el chico se vio totalmente empapado; estaba tan concentrado en sus "Consejos para la perfección" que no noto cuando la rubia saco su botella de agua y se ha hecho encima.

La miro con los ojos abierto como platos. Ella tenía las mejillas encendidas de la rabia, respiraba con dificultad intentando calmarse y no saltarle encima y molerlo a golpes, así como tenía una llama asesina en sus ojos.

Claude no había caído en cuenta de lo que hacía hasta que ya era demasiado tarde, pero no podía hablar, esa mirada grisácea como un tempano de hielo, pero tan ardiente como el sol, le petrifico totalmente.

-¡Prefiero ser yo misma, con mis mil defectos, a fingir en TU grupo de falsos perfectos! – espeto alzando la voz, importándole poco donde estuviera – Esa "normalidad" que dicen tener, no es más que un molde para agradar a los demás, si tengo que dejar de ser yo misma para contar con "amigos" como tú, prefiero continuar el resto de mis días SOLA – sin más, tomo sus cosas y corrió hasta la salida.

-¡ , Espera! – grito el castaño, tomando torpemente sus útiles y salir a por ella. Se sentía como un idiota, no pensaba bien lo que decía, quería disculparse con ella, arreglar la situación.

Cuando al fin la alcanzo, Luka le abrazaba mientras acariciaba en un gesto casi paternal su cabello, también noto como ella lloraba en su pecho; el castaño sintió un hueco en el estómago, y con cautela se escondió aprovechando que esos dos estaban tan concentrados y así poder escuchar su conversación.

**.**

**.**

**Poco Antes.**

Luka corría con todas sus fuerzas para llegar a la entrada del Lycéé, tuvo que deshacer su transformación un par de calles antes por temor a que alguien le viera entrar al colegio.

-¿Cree que aún se encuentren allí, Joven? – pregunto la serpiente, asomando ligeramente su cabecita de la chamarra del chico.

-No lo sé, Sass – respondió con sinceridad – solo espero que sea así, o Claude va a matarme – Justo en ese momento, logro llegar por fin, así que aumento un poco más el paso para subir la benditas escaleras hasta la enorme entrada del instituto, pero no presto mucha atención y termino chocando de lleno con alguien.

Gracias a sus reflejos, ninguno termino en el suelo, había sostenido fuertemente a la otra persona, y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a su amiga rubia con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Juliet… - susurro incrédulo. Ella dejo escapar otro sollozo antes de aferrarse fuertemente a su cintura. El mechi-azul parpadeo sorprendido, pero no lo pensó mucho, y correspondió el gesto de la chica, acariciando cariñosamente su frondoso cabello en un intento por calmarla.

-Juliet… ¿Qué sucedió? – pregunto una vez que los temblores en el cuerpo de la fémina hubieron disminuido un poco.

-No tiene importancia… - resto ocultando aún más el rostro en su camisa.

-Claro que lo tiene… dime ¿fue Claude? – El silencio le confirmo sus sospecha, y suspiro, algo decepcionado de su amigo – Lo siento, no debí dejarlos solos, tampoco debí molestarte para que…

-No, no es tu culpa – le interrumpió, levantando la mirada, y sonriéndole al fin, aunque parecía más una mueca que una sonrisa – Solo trataste de ayudarle, no tienes la culpa de que sea un completo patán.

-Aun así… ¿qué fue lo que te dijo para que todo acabara de esta forma? – La oji-grisáceo suspiro, dudosa de decirle, pero al final solo negó no tomándole mucha importancia.

-Lo de siempre, Luka – soltó al fin – No soy el tipo de persona que a chicos como el querrían tratar… buenas tardes – se despidió, para retomar su camino y dejarle solo.

El guitarrista apretó los puños, molesto con el castaño, pero también porque le parecía sumamente injusto que a personas tan buenas como su amiga, sean rechazadas y tratadas tan mal.

**.**

A unos cuantos metros, detrás de una columna, Claude había escuchado pico a pico todo lo dicho por su amigo y la rubia. Suspiro con suma frustración. Realmente era un idiota.

**.**

**.**

Esa noche, en la casa de los Dupain-Cheng, pasaban de las 11:00pm, y nuestra protagonista llegaba después de su patrulla.

Deshizo su transformación, y la pequeña Catarina voló rápidamente a un paquete de galletas que la aspirante a diseñadora siempre tenía repleto para ella.

La azabache soltó un profundo bostezo, antes de lanzarse de lleno al diván.

-Estoy exhausta, Tikky – confeso, para estirarse y desperezarse un poco, antes de volver a incorporarse.

-Deberías dormir, Marinette – recomendó la divinidad, preocupada por su portadora.

-Aunque quisiera, es mejor que estudie un poco – comento mientras sacaba su libreta, la tablet y el Libro de Física – realmente estoy perdida en esta materia, y no quiero reprobar.

Estuvo a punto de comenzar, pero unos toques en la ventanilla le sacaron de su reciente concentración.

-Pasa, Chat – cedió permiso, completamente segura de quien se trataba, ósea ¿Quién más se treparía hasta su terraza? El héroe de Paris había comenzado a visitarla con regularidad desde el incidente de Papa Garou, pero no pasaba d veces por semana.

-Buenas Noches, Prrruncesa – saludo casi en un ronroneo, sacándole una sonrisa.

-No esperaba que vinieras hoy – dijo ella cruzándose de brazos. Él se encogió de hombros.

-Mi instinto felino me dijo que necesitabas ayudas – se excusó tomando asiento a su lado en su bonito escritorio.

-¿y esperas que me lo crea? – pregunto divertida.

-Te sorprenderías… ¿Qué estás haciendo? – interrogo el ahora, cambiando el tema. Ella no le tomo mucha importancia.

-Mi tarea de Física, tengo practica mañana, y no entiendo nada – explico pasando su atención nuevamente a los ejercicios en su cuaderno.

-Pues es tu día de suerte, Princesa – expuso, mirándose las garras con arrogancia – este gato es un experto en esa materia.

-¿de verdad? – pregunto genuinamente sorprendida.

-¡Meouch! ¿Dudas de mi inteligencia, princesa? – ella solo rio ante su falso gesto dolido.

-No es eso, Chat…. Es solo que no te vez como el chico que presta mucha atención en clase – explico con simpleza – pareces más el tipo… que coquetea con la chicas para que ellas le hagan la tarea – el rubio rio ante esa ocurrencia.

-Pues no este gato, soy muy responsable – presumió – veras que no tendré problema en hacerte sacar un 10.

**.**

Malos entendidos, heridas abiertas, sentimientos de impotencia y lazos que se fortalecen a través del tiempo.

**OOOOoooOOOO**

**Espero que les allá gustado ¿merece comentarios? ¿Continuación?**

**Les mando Un Abrazo de Oso y Un beso Empalagoso ¡Hasta la Próxima!**

**Respondiendo comentarios:**

**-Paula: Hola, gracias y la verdad yo tengo muy altas expectativas sobre la aparición de luka como héroe, y lo de Adrien, yo siempre he creído que muy en el fondo, el sospecha que no le agrada a Mari.**

**-Sonrais777: Gracias, es un honor :D**

**-Amira: te lo agradezco, espero que te allá gustado este capítulo.**

**-Adri: jajajaja no te sientas mal, o también prefiero a Chat, además yo siempre he creído que él es como una mezcla entre Adrien-Luka, por ilógico que suene **

**-Manu: No pienso dar spoiler, lo lamento, pero prefiero dejarlos con la expectativa, lo que si puedo decir es que aún falta para eso. Ademas, no creo incluir a kagami en la historia, realmente no me agrada mucho su personaje, y con respecto al Adrinette, este es mi segundo chip favorito, y aunque sé que este aun no es canon, me parece tierno su comportamiento, pero como ya he dicho antes mi favorito es el Marichat; Ahora con la historia LadyNoir, Lo más seguro que es que en un futuro así sea. No soy fan de video juegos online ni otra serie animada, antes me gustaba Bajoterra pero desde que la descontinuaron no sigo ninguna – me agrada tu teoría de Marichat con papa garou y pienso que tienes razón – la parte en la que el padre de alix no me cuadra mucho, puesto que este hombre creo que tiene muchos valores morales como para ser un villano – Nunca he escrito lemon y no me siento cómoda haciéndolo, así que no puedo asegurar nada con ninguna de tos peticiones – DESEO CON TODO MI SER QUE EL FELINETTE SEA CANON – También me sorprendió ver a kagami llorar, y me reí un montón cuando Chat ignoro a ladybug, ya dicen que en la vida todo se paga – La verdad con tal de que marinette quede con Luka o Felix apoyo el adrigami – HASTA LA PROXIMA.**


	5. Cap 5 - ¿Maldiciones?

A la mañana siguiente, Marinette llegaba a la escuela con unas casi indetectables ojeras, se notaba realmente cansada pero de igual forma, una sonrisa adornaba sus labios.

-Waw, chica. Te vez pésima – comento la morena a su lado tras verla soltar un profundo bostezo - ¿no dormiste bien anoche? – pregunto ligeramente preocupada.

-No es eso Alya – negó estirándose un poco – es solo que me quede hasta tarde estudiando para la evaluación de hoy – le explico.

-¿Y qué tal? ¿Entendiste?

-Sí, perfectamente – esa respuesta descoloco a la bloguera, que le miro con grandes ojos.

-Déjame ver si entendí. ¿El día de ayer te quemabas el cerebro por ello y hoy mágicamente entiendes bien el tema?

-Un amigo paso ayer por la panadería y me ayudo, resulta que es muy bueno en física y también es bueno explicando – conto con una enorme sonrisa, algo que no paso por alto la morena.

-¿de qué amigo estamos hablando? ¡Habla ya, Dupain-Cheng! – la azabache soltó una carcajada, solo restándole importancia diciendo que era un cliente frecuente del lugar, ninguna sospechando que su plática era monitoreada por el rubio sentado frente a ellas, quien sonrió ante el mérito que le daba la aspirante a diseñadora.

**.**

**.**

Mientras, en el Lycéé, las cosas no eran tan llevaderas, y un castaño escuchaba sumiso y cabizbajo el enorme regaño de su mejor amigo.

-¡No puedo creer que seas tan insensible! Juliet nunca te ha hecho daño, ella nunca dañaría una mosca ¿y que gana? Que idiotas como tú la traten de manera tan desconsiderada – Luka bufo fuerte, aun molesto con el chico frente a el - ¿no dirás nada? "Oh, Luka. Es que ella es tan… rara" – le remedo sin una pisca de burla, solo quería enfatizar su punto.

En cambio, Claude solo sintió otro puntazo en la boca del estómago, el sabia claramente que había hecho mal, y que se merecía cada una de las palabras del mechi-azul. Suspiro, para rascarse detrás de la cabeza y mirar a su amigo.

-No tengo excusas, sé que no me comporte de la mejor manera, y fui un completo tonto – reconoció, logrando que el guitarrista suavizara su expresión – Pero te juro que no era mi intención lastimarla… simplemente no pensé bien lo que dije.

-¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste? – el oji-celeste resoplo molesto consigo mismo, al recordar de nueva cuenta la tarde anterior.

-Yo… le sugería que... si quería tener más amigos… tal vez debería, comportarse… diferente – el peligro le miro incrédulo.

-define: diferente.

-No ser tan… ¿ella? – Luka se golpeó la frente, no creyendo que hubiera cometido tal estupidez - ¡Sé que estuvo mal! Y real, realmente me arrepiento de ello.

-Pues no es a mí a quien debes de decírselo – El castaño desvió la mirada, sabiendo perfectamente lo que trataba de decir – Juliet es una chica muy noble, estoy seguro que si te disculpas apropiadamente con ella, todo quedara en el olvido – aconsejo, dedicándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-¿tú crees?

-Estoy seguro, pero ven, volvamos a clase. Después arreglaremos este embrollo – le palmeo un par de veces el hombro para comenzar a dirigirse al aula, lo que el castaño no tardo en imitar.

Claude estaba un poco menos presionado por las palabras del mechi-azul, pero cuando vio a Juliet entrar al colegio, no sin antes matarle con la mirada para luego ignorarle olímpicamente, supo que no todo sería tan sencillo como se pintaba.

**.**

**.**

El resto del día transcurrió con "tranquilidad" para los jóvenes héroes, pero durante la noche, el portador del miraculous de la serpiente suspiraba con pesadez, antes de parar su melodía y mirar la hora, dándose cuenta que ya debería comenzar su patrulla.

-vera que le ira bien, joven portador – intento relajarle su Kwami, asomándose desde su chaqueta – además, terminaremos antes de que se dé cuenta – el chico solo suspiro nuevamente como respuesta para dejar su guitarra a un lado.

-Sass, transformarme.

.

.

Tenía que admitir no era tan trabajoso y/o complicado como lo hubiera pensado, de hecho, de cierta forma era divertido y relajante saltar por los tejados, se sentía como uno de los personajes de comics que tanto le gustaba leer de niño.

La noche en la ciudad de las luces era totalmente tranquila, pareciera que todos se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para no causar problemas, y un par de horas después, cuando estaba preparado para irse a casa, fue cuando la vio.

Se encontraba en su terraza, sumergida en su libreta con un brillo en sus hermosos ojos azul zafiro y seriedad en su tés; No pudo evitar acercarse, guiado por el impulso más que ninguna otra cosa.

.

Mientras, Marinette estaba enfrascada terminando un vestido que hace tiempo le rondaba por la cabeza, por lo que no sintió la penetrante mirada sobre ella, ni lo cerca que estaba aquel individuo de su lugar. Se estiro para desperezarse un poco, volteando a un costado, ya casi por costumbre, para ver a su kwami dormir plácidamente sobre un cojín que ella misma le había hecho, pero se sorprendió al notar que este se encontrara vacío. Estuvo a punto de llamarla, cuando al levantar la mirada, se encontró con unos hipnóticos ojos ambarinos.

Pego un grito de sorpresa, comenzando a manotear y terminando con caer de espaldas a suelo.

-¡Lo lamento! ¿Te encuentras bien? – La azabache noto por el rabillo del ojo que alguien se posaba a su lado, y sobándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza, abrió los ojos para toparse con la expresión preocupada de su más reciente compañero.

-¿pero qué…? – olvido ligeramente su dolor, para mirarlo de arriba abajo un par de veces sorprendía.

"**¿**_**acaso tengo un cartel que diga: súper héroes, bienvenidos?"**_

Pensó dramáticamente mientras buscaba el inexistente cartel en alguna parte de su terraza.

-De verdad no era mi intención asustarte, lo siento – hablo nuevamente el mechi-azul ante su falta de respuesta.

-No… no hay problema – resto al fin ella con voz queda – ¿Qué lo trae por aquí? – Pregunto mientras volvía a colocarse de pie, siendo ayudada por el chico - ¿Hay algún akuma?

Luka, en cambio, se sonrojo de la vergüenza ¿ahora que excusa podría darle? Intento pensar rápidamente en una respuesta coherente, también temeroso de no saber expresarse, cuando al final, recordó lo sucedió con la reportera, por lo que solo soltó un suspiro para calmarse.

-Acabo de terminar mi patrulla, y pensé que quizá podría acompañar a esta hermosa señorita – le guiño un ojo para dedicarle una sonrisa pícara.

"_**Genial, otro conquistador"**_

La azabache rodo los ojos con fastidio, tachando el buen criterio que tenía sobre el chico frente a ella.

-Valla, es un honor que el gran Viperion se fije en alguien como yo – expreso con falsa admiración, en la cual el pelinegro estuvo a punto creer, pero sin saber porque, algo en su mirada no lo convenció.

-¿tanto te sorprende, linda? – pregunto siguiéndole el juego.

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Podrías imaginarlo? Uno de los héroes de parís en MI terraza – nuevamente no creyó en su exagerada actuación, a lo que solo rio ligeramente y negó con resignación.

-Eres una pésima mentirosa… - Marinette en cambio, sudo frio al escuchar esas palabras.

-N-no se d-de que hablas.

-tranquila, no me molesta, tampoco es como que esperara que te volviera loca por mí – la chica suspiro, antes de reír ligeramente.

-¿De verdad soy tan obvia?

-Un poco, si – afirmo mientras, sin que se dieran cuenta, tomaban asiento cómodamente.

-Creí que era una buena mentirosa –comento recordando las veces que había logrado salirse con la suya.

-Suerte de principiante – ambos rieron ante esto, relajando un poco el ambiente.

El joven levanto la mirada, encontrándose con su angelical expresión y fascinándose con el sonido de su risa; Una voz en su cabeza, le decía que lo que hacía no era correcto, que sus poderes no eran para visitar a la chica que le gusta, pero otra, le rogaba a gritos que no desperdiciara aquella oportunidad.

-Valla, no creí que fueras tan difícil de impresionar, ¿ah…?

-Marinette – respondió ante la pregunta indirecta – Marinette Dupain-Cheng, y no es lo que piensas.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y qué se necesita para impresionar a esta hermosa damisela? – pregunto con coquetería.

-No un súper héroe, eso te lo aseguro – respondió con tranquilidad, para sorpresa del chico.

-cualquiera pensaría que las chicas hasta lanzarían sus bragas por alguno – Marinette se sonrojo furiosamente por el comentario, no sabiendo cómo podía decirlo de manera tan abierta y relajada.

-¡Po-Por supuesto que No! y-y no seas tan vulgar, po-por favor – se sintió torpe por su tartamudeo, de todas formas eran adolescentes, se suponía que no era la gran cosa.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te incomoda? – pregunto sonriendo divertido, la chica frunció el ceño.

-Claro que no, solo no me parecen de muy buen gusto – renegó cruzándose de brazos. Viperion se encogió de hombros.

-Puede que tengas razón, una chica como tú no debería usar esas palabrotas.

-¿una chica como yo?

-oh, ya sabes… una niña buena – la azabache sintió un tic en el ojo, recordando a cierto gato que hacía ya tiempo le llamaba así.

-No me digas así, de todas formas, tu tampoco debería hablar de esa manera, eres un "súper héroe" tienes que dar el ejemplo.

-Mmm… no lo había pensado.

-se nota… - El chico rio ante lo último, confundiendo a la azabache – se puede saber ahora ¿de qué te ríes? – pregunto exasperada.

-lo siento, es que nunca creí que tuvieras ese carácter.

-Pues ahí tienes, no debes juzgar por las apariencias, y si me disculpas, mañana tengo escuela y es un poco tarde – dijo mientras se colocaba de pie, lo que el oji-ambar imito.

-Vale, vale, ya me voy – aviso captando su mensaje – entiendo cuando no me quieren, buenas noche señorita Dupain, disculpe las molestias – Se subió a la baranda, y estuvo a punto de deshacerse de él, pero Marinette sabía que no lo había tratado bien, que en realidad él no había hecho nada malo y que ella exagero un poco.

-¡Espera! – detuvo justo a tiempo, el chico la miro sorprendido. Ella tenía la mirada en el suelo, y apretaba los puños, algo frustrada consigo misma – lamento comportarme así contigo, fue una grosería, yo… de verdad lo siento – Luka sonrió enternecido **"de verdad eres incomprensible, primero me hechas y luego te disculpas. ¿Cuánto me falta descubrir de ti, Marinette?**

-No te preocupes, de todas formas tienes razón – hablo para calmarle - Seguro has de estar cansada.

-Podrías venir otro día… ¡D-digo! S-si puedes, claro está, podríamos comer unos bocadillos – le sonrió nerviosa, las palabras brotaron antes de que le diera siquiera tiempo de pensar **"¡Eres una tonta, Marinette! ¿¡En que rayos estabas pensado!?" **Se auto-regaño mentalmente. En cambio el mechi-azul sonrió ampliamente.

-Me encantaría. Entonces no vemos, señori…

-Marinette – corrigió la oji-azul rodando los ojos – solo dime Marinette.

-Bien, hasta la próxima, Marinette – le guiño un ojo antes de saltar y comenzar a correr por las azoteas.

La diseñadora le miro con una sonrisa uno momentos antes de que poco a poco esta comenzó a convertirse en una mueca.

-¡AAAHHH! ¿¡QUE HE HECHO!? – grito desesperada.

-acabas de invitar a Viperion a tu casa a comer – contesto la pequeña Kwami, quien salió de su escondite apenas vio luz verde.

-¿¡Es posible tener tan mala suerte!? Primero: Chat Noir. Y ahora: Viperion, ¡Esto es una broma de mal gusto! ¿Acaso mi vida está destinada a relacionarse con súper héroes? – Tikky se encogió de hombros, e internamente estaba de acuerdo con su portadora, porque aquello o era el destino… o mala suerte, por irónico que suene.

-Mejor ve a descansar, Marinette. Mañana será otro día – sugirió la divinidad con dulzura.

-tienes razón, Tikky – solto un profundo bostezo, para luego restregarse el ojo de forma tierna – estoy muerta y mañana tengo escuela… vamos adentro.

.

Conversaciones pendientes, rencores profundos, nuevas experiencias y una amistad inusual que podrá tener impedimentos más adelante.

**OooooO**

**¡Hola! lamento la tardanza y espero que les allá gustado, agradezco mucho su apoyo. **

**¿merece comentarios? Les mando un abrazo de Oso y un Beso empalagoso.**

**¡HASTA LA PROXIMA!**

**RESPONDIENDO COMENTARIOS:**

**-Sonrais777: y te confundirás aun mas jajaja, hasta la prox. Gracias por tu apoyo.**

**-Manu: No te preocupes, cada vez que pueda lo haré, y aunque no me gusta el Adrigami, me alegra que el Lukanette sea canon, ¿sera egoísta de mi parte? y haré lo que pueda para leer la historia, y Siete Vidas hace tiempo la tengo descargada en mi ordenador, pero no me he incitado a leerla, pero lo intentare. Con respecto a lo demás, te responderé después, lo lamento, estoy algo atareada. ¡Nos leemos luego!**


	6. Cap 6 - ¿Sentimiento Ocultos?

Luka se lanzó de espaldas a la cama, con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja. En cambio Sass lo miraba cruzado de brazos, con su adorable ceño fruncido, destacando aún más sus pequeños colmillos.

-lo que hizo no estuvo bien, joven portador – riño con un tono severo. El mechi-azul por fin le miro, para incorporarse de nuevo en la cama.

Por supuesto que estuvo mal, pero no se arrepentía de nada.

-Esto no puede volver a repetirse, sus poderes son sola y exclusivamente para…

-Para cuando realmente se ameritan… lo sé – le interrumpió el chico con tono aburrido – Pero, en realidad no estuvo del todo mal ¿no? no fue mi intención que terminara de esta manera… solo la vi… y yo… - se mordió el labio inferior no encontrando más palabras para excusarse por la situación, y al no conseguir ninguna razonable, bufo frustrado.

-No puede frecuentar a esa chica, al menos no como héroe – Luka le miro un momento antes de desviar la mirada y suspirar – Joven… entiendo cómo se siente, el amor a su edad no es nada fácil…

-No lo entiendes, Sass – le corto – a ella le gusta otro chico… ¿y cómo puedo competir con él? Es famoso, rico, campeón de esgrima, modelo de revista, hijo de Gabriel Agreste, el diseñador más famoso en Francia… ¿Qué puedo tener yo, Luka, Que pueda hacer que ella prefiera estar conmigo? – se cubrió el rostro con las manos, frustrado consigo mismo por no considerarse siquiera un rival – Al menos como Viperion pensé que tendría oportunidad… ¡Pero resulta que un modelo es más genial que un súper héroe! - grito esto último exasperado, dejándose caer pesadamente al colchón – definitivamente no entiendo a las chicas.

El Kwami ahora le miraba con una expresión más calmada. No podía negar que si era un dilema el de su portador, pero sabía que no era correcto que frecuentara a una civil.

-Mírelo de esta manera – comenzó la divinidad llamando nuevamente la atención del oji-azul – Hawt Moth está siempre en busca de la mínima cosa que pueda perjudicarle a usted y sus compañeros… aquella chica es muy importante ¿no es así? – con esto dicho el chico se sonrojo ligeramente, pero asintió con firmeza – Si el enemigo lo descubre, podría intentar herirla, no solo a ella, tal vez también ataque a su familia y amigos… por ello sus identidades son tan celosamente protegidas, cualquier error puede llevarlos a su final – Luka tenía su mirada puesta en sus manos hechas puños, sabiendo que no podía objetar ahora, no solo porque sabía lo importante que era su papel en aquella emprenda, sino porque nunca podría hacer algo para herir o poner en peligro a Marinette.

-Entiendo… - soltó en un fuerte suspiro, en un intento de calmarse un poco - no volveré a verla, no como Viperion.

-Es lo mejor joven… y no sea tan duro consigo mismo, estoy seguro de que esa jovencita no le importan los estatus sociales ni el dinero, no parece que tenga esas intenciones.

-No, claro que no… Mari es la chica más humilde que conozco – sonrió al imaginarla con una hermosa sonrisa y volteo a mirar a la serpiente – Tienes razón, me esforzare… ¡Aún tengo oportunidad! – El pequeño sonrió complacido por su actitud – Bien, me daré un baño, hay ciruelas en mi armario.

-¿Por qué en el armario? – pregunto confundido el Kwami.

-Es el único lugar que Juleka no se atreve a tocar – explico encogiéndose de hombros, para salir de la habitación.

.

**A la mañana siguiente**

**.**

El despertador de Adrien Agreste, siempre sonaba sin falta a las 6:00am y esta no era la excepción, el insistente y fastidioso pitido se escuchaba en casi toda la gigantesca habitación.

-¡Por el amor a todo el camembert, CALLALO! – grito Plagg con desespero desde el bote de basura, donde últimamente le gustaba dormir, por extraño que parezca.

El modelo bostezo, estirándose para despertarse un poco. Alargo perezosamente el brazo para apagar el infernal aparato, cualquier otro adolecente se hubiera sumergido nuevamente entre las sabanas pero él no podía darse aquel lujo; Se levantó de un salto para ir al baño y darse una ducha rápida antes de comenzar el día; El agua caliente de la regadera oscurecía sus rizos dorados mientras las gotas corrían libremente por su cuerpo. Miraba hacia ningún punto en específico, con una incógnita carcomiéndole cualquier posibilidad de tranquilidad, ¿la responsable? Aunque él no lo hubiera notado, últimamente la persona que aparecía en sus pensamientos no era la heroína de traje rojo, si no, su compañera de clases: Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Esa chica que lo único que lograba era confundirlo con sus arranques de bipolaridad, porque él ya estaba casi seguro que eso era, tenía arranques.

° Un día le saludaba, otro lo ignoraba.

° En un momento todo iba bien, al otro pensaba que se desmayaría por un ataque ansiedad.

° A veces platicaban amenamente, y luego ella no podía siquiera mediar una palabra coherente.

Apenas acabado de peinar su cabello, se lo revolvió su cabello con desespero para al final soltar un sonoro suspiro; Levanto la mirada para ver su reflejo en el espejo y notar ese peinado tan representativo de su alter-ego, un look libre y rebelde, como a él le encantaría ser. Con resignación lo peino de nuevo, trayendo consigo esa mascara de niño perfecto que cada día peleaba por conservar.

Cada vez era más trabajoso aparentar algo que estaba muy lejos de ser.

De pronto, nuevamente esa expresión de pánico en los siempre tiernos rasgos de la franco-china cuando propuso ayudarle en física llegó a su mente, y reprimió el impulso de volver a tirar de sus rizos con desesperación ¿acaso él era el que estaba haciendo algo mal? ¿Por qué se comportaba tan distinto a su alrededor si se suponía que era su amigo, tal como todos los demás? Le parecía injusto, se había estado esforzando con todas sus fuerzas y aun así, la chica seguía renegando su presencia.

"_Adrien, el desayuno está listo"_

Abrió su chaqueta en una muda indirecta que Plagg comprendió perfectamente, puesto que se metió dentro del bolsillo interno casi al instante y se dirigió al comedor para tomar sus alimentos.

Justo como todas las mañanas, la enorme y sombría estancia se encontraba desolada y en aquella enorme mesa, el solo picaba la comida, deprimiéndose aún más. ¿Acaso era una prueba que lo ayudaría en el futuro? Pues entonces la recompensa deberá ser enorme puesto que le estaba costando mucho sobrellevar todo aquello; lo único que él quería era ser feliz.

° Un padre amoroso que lo acompañe a la hora de comer y que le aconseje.

° Un hogar cálido al que le gustaría llegar cada noche.

° Que la chica de sus sueños le acepte y poder ponerle el mundo a sus pies.

° Salir con sus amigos y poder contarles sus problemas sin temor a romper la máscara que su progenitor tanto le ha exigido.

¿Era mucho pedir? Claro, admitía que su vida había cambiado para bien.

° Ahora asistía a la escuela.

° Tenia amigos, amigos reales.

° Se había convertido en Chat Noir, y esto había desencadenado muchas cosas: estaba Plagg, el cual no importando cuanto lo mortifique con su carácter odioso y su asqueroso queso, era su amigo y confidente, el único que lo sabía todo de él y al que no podía ocultarle nada y estaba seguro que siempre podría contar con él; ¿Otra cosa? ¡Por Dios, Eras un súper héroe! Y con aquel traje y antifaz puestos, podía ser quien realmente anhelaba, ser la persona que hace tiempo pedía a gritos salir, pero lo mejor de todo, Pudo conocer al amor de su vida, Ladybug.

"_Adrien, el auto espera para llevarte a la escuela"_

Nuevamente la voz de la asistente de su padre le saca de sus profundos pensamientos. Soltó un asentimiento para ir a su cuarto por la mochila y por fin subirse al vehículo, el cual lo transportaría al único lugar donde realmente sentía que todos sus problemas acaban.

Si, la mayoría de las materias ya eran de su total dominio así que normalmente se aburría escuchar de nueva cuenta los temas. También estaba el hecho de que aún era "Adrien Agreste" y por su fama debía firmar al meno autógrafos a diario (afortunadamente el numero disminuyo mucho durante el tiempo que llevaba en el instituto) y tal vez Chloe y algunas chicas se le arrimaban de una manera poco decente e insistente pero… a pesar de todo, allí no estaba dentro de los grises y solitarios muros de aquella mansión, esa que por muchos años creyó su cárcel de marfil, llevándolo a creer que la única solución sería someterse a aquel infierno donde Gabriel lo dominaba como aun títere, y él no podía objetar siquiera.

Dentro del colegio, estaban sus amigos. Estaba Nino, el primero en tenderle la mano y darle una oportunidad; Alya con sus locas teorías o peligrosos intentos para descubrir su identidad que lo mantenían siempre alerta; Todos sus compañeros de clase que lo habían aceptado como uno de ellos, sin prejuicios ni ridículas categorías sociales, se sentía como en familia; Luego estaba Marinette… "**Hay Marinette…**" pensó soltando un suspiro.

Marinette era… de alguna manera especial para él. No podía evitar recordar la forma en que se conocieron, en la que no solo descubrió la verdadera cara de la hija del alcalde, sino que a pesar de que ni siquiera él hubiera creído en sus excusas, ella le había perdonado y le había ofrecido su amistad, convirtiéndose en su primera AMIGA, una real y que no trataba de besarte cada que podía; una que le había escuchado y ayudado, además de que su personalidad se le hacía sumamente increíble. No importando lo torpe que podría llegar a ser, sus virtudes siempre salían a la luz; Su liderazgo al dirigir el grupo. Su valentía, más que demostrada cuando le ayudo con demo ilustrador. Su sentido de la justicia al siempre defender a los otros y enfrentar a Chloe. Su amabilidad, gentileza, carisma… ella destacaba naturalmente entre los otros y no importando quien seas, te ayudara si en verdad lo necesitas.

"_Hemos llegado, que tengas un buen día, recuerda que tienes clase de chino a las 2:30"_

Agradeció a Nathalie y bajo del lujoso automóvil, localizando rápidamente a su mejor amigo, que se encontraba con su novia y la chica de coletas que hace un momento reinaba en sus pensamientos.

-Hola chicos – saludo casualmente cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

-¡Hola viejo! – le saludó efusivamente el moreno como era costumbre mientras chocaban los puños.

-¿Qué tal Adrien? – dijo Alya a modo de saludo.

-B-buenos D-Dias, Adrien – se unió de manera nerviosa la chica de coletas, mirándole con incomodidad y dedicándole una sonrisa forzada.

-Buenos días, Marinette – respondió con cortesía, afianzando su sonrisa que por poco muere a causa de la azabache.

**¿¡Le era tan malo estar siquiera en su presencia!?**

El timbre de entrada sonó, alertándoles de la hora de entrada, por lo que rápidamente una turba de estudiantes comenzó a dirigirse a sus aulas.

El trio de amigos comenzó a imitar al resto, pero el solo se quedó allí, con la mirada en el suelo, cubierta por su largo flequillo rubio.

-¿Adrien? – La voz interrogativa de la diseñadora le hizo caer en cuenta de que le había retenido del brazo, actuando antes de que cualquier pensamiento razonable le abordara.

-Lo siento, pero… ¿podemos hablar? – pregunto con timidez. La chica le miro con lo que le pareció duda y algo de miedo, volteo a mirar a su mejor amiga que asintió con una enorme sonrisa, antes de voltear a verle nuevamente y asentir con una sonrisa forzada, cosa que, le dolió aún más.

Los morenos se fueron dándoles privacidad así como poco a poco los demás alumnos se iban a sus aulas y el patio quedaba desolado.

-¿D-de que querías hablarme? – pregunto la joven con voz algo aguda.

-Marinette… ¿somos amigos? – La azabache se sobresaltó sorprendida, hubiera esperado cualquier cosa menos eso.

-¡Claro que sí! – Confirmo casi en un grito - ¿Por qué dudas? – pregunto ahora ella, dolida.

-Sé que fue una pregunta tonta – concordó el, que sonreía con un sentimiento de alivio en su interior – Pero tu… tu… - el modelo se mordió el labio inferior, no sabiendo como expresarse, como decirle que quería que lo viera como a los demás, que quería pasar más tiempo con ella. Un impulso lo llevo a envolverla entre sus brazos; sintió con su cuerpo se tensó de sobre manera ante la inesperada muestra de afecto, pero segundos después le correspondió tímidamente.

-A-A-Adrien… yo…

-Perdón… - pronuncio separándose antes de que ella continuara – lamento si te incomode pero… Marinette, de verdad te aprecio, eras una gran amiga y… a veces te comportas muy extraño conmigo… lo he notado, te pones nerviosa y tartamudeas – al rubio le pareció tierno como las mejillas de su compañera se pintaron ligeramente de rojo – Y si es por mi carrera en Agreste o por mi padre no te preocupes – pidió creyéndose un genio al haber encontrado finalmente el "¿Por qué?" de su comportamiento – Eres genial, no tienes que prestarle atención a lo que opinen los demás… yo te quiero tal y como eres – revelo, no teniendo idea de lo que realmente provocaba en la pobre chica de coletas – Me atrevería a decir que eres mi mejor amiga y quiero pasar más tiempo contigo, conversar, reír, todo lo que una verdadera amistad implica… ¿crees que podríamos iniciar de cero?

-Y-Yo… - La azabache suspiro, reteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir, para levantar la mirada y regalar su mejor sonrisa – Por supuesto, estaría encantada.

**OoooO**

**Holaaaaaaaaaa ¡Al fin un capitulo nuevo! Espero les allá gustado, díganme ¿Merece comentarios? ¿Continuación?**

**Un Abrazo de Oso y Un Beso Empalagoso ¡Hasta la Próxima!**

**Respondiendo comentarios:**

**-Manu: ¡Me encanto el Capitulo nuevo de Miraculous! Alix se ve fabulosa en su traje, y jamas imagine que ella recibiría uno, y lo de Hawk Moth WAW, y pienso que a finales de la 3 o principios de la 4 es algo pronto para que pierda su miraculous, tal vez a finales de la cuarta temporada – Si es una mujer convertida en hombre… no sé si cuenta como Yaoi, tal vez si, depende si el hombre sabe o no si es mujer – Y vaya que tienes ideas particulares, me parece muy original, jaja nunca se me ocurriría algo así, espero la lleves a cabo, aunque no son mi estilo, me llamaron la atención, tal vez si las públicas, las lea.**

**-Sonrais777: Y así seguirá por mucho tiempo chica ;) ¡no leemos la próxima!**

**-Princess: Waw tienes razón, será increíble cuando esos dos se encuentren, y conociendo a Chat… no será muy grato el descubrimiento ;)**

**-Scarlett: ¡Muchas gracias! Espero continúe leyéndote por aquí, y con lo del canon pues… la idea es mantener esta intriga, El lukanette y Marichat los AMO con la misma intensidad, y ni yo sé por cual me decida al final, pero hare lo posible para mantenerlos vivos el mayor tiempo posible, ¡Hasta la Prox!**

**-Guest: Abrazos para ti también, Gracias por leer y comentar, la verdad es que estos me animan mucho.**


	7. Cap 7 - Revelando Personalidades

-¿De verdad te dijo eso? – pregunto la bloguera sintiendo un tic en el ojo.

-No tiene importancia, Alya – le resto – Lo cierto es que me siento… feliz de que me tenga tanta estima – confeso a medias.

-¡Te juro que quiero matarlo! – Grito dramáticamente, haciendo reír por fin a la azabache – Mari… eres genial, no tienes por qué esperar por quien no lo merece, ese tonto es un ciego por no ver lo increíble y hermosa que eres – la diseñadora asintió sintiéndose un poco mejor.

-Gracias, amiga – le abrazo – Pero… aun así pienso que también es una oportunidad de fortalecer nuestra amistad, no la desperdiciare.

-Si es lo que quieres, hazlo. Sabes que estaré siempre a tu lado – la morena paso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de su amiga y emprendieron ambas su camino a casa.

**.**

**.**

En el instituto del Lycéé, las clases no hacía mucho habían acabado y en la enorme biblioteca, Juliet leía tranquilamente si saber que era observada atentamente por dos pares de ojos.

-De verdad que no creo que sea buena idea – profeso el castaño mientras se ocultaba nuevamente detrás de aquella columna junto al mechi-azul.

-No te preocupes, conozco a Juliet, ella no es una chica rencorosa – le calmo – veras que cuando menos lo esperes, todo habrá quedado en el olvido – el oji-celeste asintió, pero aún no estaba nada convencido de sus palabras, algo le decía que no sería tan sencillo como su amigo lo pintaba.

Claude se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo, no sabía si estaba preparado para enfrentar a la rubia, pero no podía dejar las cosas así. Además, no es como si esperara que ella lo perdonara y se convirtieran en los mejores amigos, de todas formas, aunque en el pequeño instante en que mantuvieron aquella amena plática, pudo darse cuenta de que ella realmente si era agradable y que podrían llevarse bien si quisieran… pero su estupidez había acabado cualquier posibilidad de tener una amistad; Se asomó discretamente hasta donde estaba la joven, que completamente concentrada en su lectura ni siquiera sospechaba de que él estaba allí, y sin que él se diese cuenta, se quedó observándola por más tiempo del que hubiera planeado. Los segundos se transformaron en minutos, detallando sus mínimos gestos que para cualquier otro hubieran pasado desapercibido, el cómo se mordía el labio inferior antes apartar su cabello hacia atrás, o como cuando este volvía a colocarse en su lugar ella solo bufaba dejándolo estar.

Dejo salir una pequeña risa involuntaria para por poco sufrir un infarto mientras se ocultaba al casi ser descubierto por su imprudencia. Cuando estuvo seguro de que ella volvía a enfrascarse en su lectura, soltó un sonoro suspiro de alivio, levantando la mirada solo para encontrarse con la sonrisa pícara de su amigo.

-¿Qué? – pregunto el castaño ante aquella expresión.

-¿Acaso buscas algo más que una reconciliación?

-¡N-N-O! ¡Claro que no! – grito en un susurro mientras un sonrojo inundaba sus mejillas.

-oye, tampoco es para que te pongas así – se siguió burlando el guitarrista – Juliet es muy linda ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-No, no tiene nada de malo, pero… - volteo disimuladamente hasta donde estaba la chica, para negar rápidamente y seguir con la conversación – olvídalo, mejor continuemos con lo que hacemos – termino el castaño. Luka solo se encogió de hombros.

-Si eso quieres – antes de que se pudiera evitarlo, le dio un fuerte empujón en dirección a la rubia, haciéndolo trastabillar hasta su lugar.

Claude casi callo de boca a un par de pasos de la chica, pero torpemente logro estabilizarse a tiempo, y maldiciendo a su amigo levanto la mirada dándose cuenta que su presencia ya no era un secreto.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto ella con sequedad.

-¡J-Juliet! ¡Que sorpresa! No esperaba encontrarte aquí – "disimulo" el castaño para soltar una risa nerviosa y rascarse detrás de la cabeza, sin ver como desde su escondite Luka se golpeaba con la palma de la mano. La rubia arqueo una ceja.

-Aja, entonces… ¿Qué haces aquí? – insistió sin cambiar su tono. El oji-celeste trago grueso.

-Bu-Bueno… yo… - miro discretamente detrás de la columna donde estaba el guitarrista, el cual le animo con gestos exagerados – Juliet… yo quería dis…

-¡Oh! Pero mira la hora, me tengo que ir – antes de que el pudiera replicar, la oji-grisáceo ya había tomado su cosas y empezado a andar, estuvo a punto de tomarle del brazo, pero la chica al sentir su roce, se apartó con brusquedad – Sera mejor que te lo deje claro de una vez – comento volviendo hacia el – tu y yo no tenemos nada que ver ¿está claro?... tú ya me aseguraste que no soy el tipo de persona con la que la gente "_normal_" – recalco esto último con desprecio, cosa que a Claude le hizo sentir un pinchazo en la boca del estómago – debería tratar, y está bien, no me molesta, me ha ido muy bien sola hasta ahora y estoy segura de que no tendré problema en continuar así.

-Espera, Juliet, yo…

-¿Quién te crees que eres? No creas que no sé lo que intentas – le apunto acusatoriamente – ¿acaso realmente pensaste que después de todo lo que me dijiste, un pobre disculpa sería suficiente? – El joven bajo la mirada – eso creí… seamos sinceros, Claude, tu y yo nunca coincidimos y jamás lo haremos, así que mejor deja las cosas como están – dictamino – Anda, vive tu vida "_normal" _Y tranquila, ¿yo que tengo que ver? Solo piénsalo mejor antes de abrir tu bocota y meter la pata con alguien más – Luka abrió grandemente los ojos desde su lugar, ¿Dónde estaba la dulce Juliet? – Adiós, Le Blanc – sin más, la rubia retomo su camino, y el castaño quedo mudo en su lugar, lo habían dejado desarmado. Suspiro derrotado.

-Valla – dijo Luka tras soltar un silbido, impresionado - ¿Quién diría que tuviera su lado rudo? – Esta vez, dejo salir una risotada – se lo tenía bien guardado.

-No ayudas, Luka – siseo cabizbajo el basquetbolista.

-Oye… no te voy a mentir – le apretó el hombro en forma de apoyo – la regaste, y fuerte.

-¡No me digas! – fue lo único que respondió poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-No te aflijas, ya se le pasara - aseguro – en unos días hasta se arrepiente de lo que te dijo – Claude asintió ante esto y ambos abandonaron el lugar.

Oh, no sabía lo equivocado que estaba.

Juliet no sabía cuándo había sentido tanta rabia, y aunque estaba prácticamente descubriendo una faceta de sí misma que ni ella conocía, tenía que admitir que se sentía algo abrumada, pero una enorme satisfacción le inundaba al poder haberle dicho sus cuatro verdades a aquel cretino.

-¡Juliet, cariño ¿Eres tú?! – se escuchó cuando se adentró a su hogar.

-¡Si abuela! – respondió cerrando la puerta con una patada y correr escaleras arriba. Ya en su habitación, tiro el bolso a un lado y se lanzó pesadamente sobre la cama, mirando el techo y perdiéndose ligeramente en el infinito, pero no por mucho, puesto que sintió un peso sobre la cama y sabiendo perfectamente de que se trataba, estiro el brazo para sentir el suave y sedoso pelaje de su hermosa gata angora, de un pelaje casi dorado, con algunas franjas negras – Breezy ¿crees que hice bien en hablarle de esa manera? – La felina con un gesto casi elegante, se sentó para mirarle y levantar una de sus patas antes de maullar – lo tomare como un si – comento divertida y enternecida, con otro maullido en respuesta, se dispuso a llenar de mimos y atenciones a su mascota, de alguna forma, sentía que ella si le entendía.

.

.

Mientras, en la casa de los Dupain-Cheng, un par de adolecentes reían a carcajadas al ver una serie en internet. La morena había intentado no tocar para nada el tema de chicos y que su amiga se olvidase de las trabas de su amor no correspondido. Realmente le hubiera gustado buscar al rubio y exigirle que no se acercara más a su amiga además de gritarle en su cara lo ciego e insensible que era, pero, estaba segura que la diseñadora jamás permitiría aquello, la conocía muy bien y no importando que tanto ella sufriera, vería por la felicidad de los demás antes que la propia.

-¿Sabes? El Ladyblog está hasta el tope, apenas y puedo con tantas notificaciones que llegan cada día – conto emocionada – Viperion en muy poco se ha ganado el corazón de Paris – esto sorprendió a la azabache, si aceptaba que el oji-ámbar realizaba muy bien su trabajo, pero incluso Rena Reuge y Carapace últimamente tuvieron algo de recelo por los parisinos, no todos claro, pero muchos decían que solo estorbaban a Ladybug y Chat Noir por el incidente durante la batalla contra Hawk Moth Escarlata , por ridículo que suene, a pesar de que con su alter-ego había aclarado ese punto muchas veces, sobre como los otros héroes eran un gran apoyo para ella y su compañero felino.

-¿De verdad?

-¡Si! – Asintió contenta – y no es para menos, cuando se enfrentaron Ranger entubo increíble.

-Y ya veo quien es su fan número uno – Comento mirándola con picardía, sacándole una carcajada a la reportera.

-¡Culpable! – confeso para desconcierto de la diseñadora.

-¿Qué paso con Carapace? Pensé que era tu favorito.

-Error, mi favorita siempre será Ladybug – corrigió Alya con seguridad, enterneciendo a su amiga – y Carapace es especial, desde el día que me salvo de Anansi es algo así como mi guardián personal – conto guiñándole el ojo – pero no quiere decir que Viperion no sea genial.

-Aja y ¿Qué pasa con Rena y Chat Noir? – pregunto ahora divertida.

-Rena Reuge es otra voz, simplemente es fabulosa – presumió entre líneas mientras imitaba cómicamente a Chloe moviendo su cabello hacia atrás, como toda una diva – y Chat Noir… es bueno, pero es más un bufon para mí.

-¡Alya! – regaño divertida pero ofendida por el puesto que ocupaba el felino en su ranking del "mejor héroe". La morena rio con fuerza.

-Lo siento chica, pero no puedo tenerle tanta estima como tú – se excusó – Sé que te ha salvado muchas veces y todo eso, y entiendo lo veas casi como yo a Carapace, pero igual para mí solo es un ligón que quiere guindarse a Ladybug – Marinette suspiro, no podía replicar ante eso – Además, también coquetea contigo ¿no? al menos en los escasos momentos en los que se han visto – La azabache se mordió el labio inferior, si la bloguera enterara, le guindaba de un mástil hasta que confesase todo – A ver, _Prrruncesa,_ ¿A que no molan lo encantos del gatito? – ante esto, ambas estallaron en carcajadas.

Tal vez Alya no podía terminar con los problemas de la azabache, pero siempre estaría para hacerla sonreír cuando lo necesite.

.

.

Adrien estaba en el lujoso auto camino a sus clases de piano, acababa de salir de chino y estaban por ser casi las 4:30pm.

-Chico, ¿Qué pensabas cuando le pediste a esa muchacha "iniciar de cero"? – remedo con fastidio, el kwami a veces realmente creía que su portador era un verdadero idiota.

-Lo dije lo que sentía – se excusó el rubio ofendido – Es frustrante ser el único que no puede estar con ella sin que se altere.

-Frustrante para ti, me imagino – comento otra vez en tono de fastidio, confundiendo al modelo – ¿Y ese abrazo qué?

-S-solo… ¿fue un impulso? – "respondió" sonrojado, aunque ni él sabía porque lo había hecho.

.

.

Luka estaba dando vueltas en su camarote bajo la atenta mirada de Sass, que comía unas jugosas ciruelas que le había dado su portador; El chico se estaba martillando la cabeza pensando cómo y a donde invitar a Salir a la azabache.

-¿Por qué se complica tanto? Es solo una salida – pregunto curioso la divinidad.

-No es solo una "salida" – refuto recalcando las comillas con sus dedos – Te dije que quiero darlo todo por el todo para conquistarla.

-No digo que este mal, es solo que pienso que…

El timbre en el teléfono del guitarrista le interrumpió. El chico rápidamente tomo el aparato y vio que era una notificación del grupo al que recientemente se había suscrito. Tenía que admitir que si hace unos meses le hubiera dicho que estaría al pendiente de las noticias referentes a la moda y diseño, mandaría a esa o esas personas al manicomio… Pero ahí estaba, entusiasmando por un concurso que se llevaría a cabo en dos días, en el palacio de Versalles. Era para mayores de 21 años pero estaba seguro de que Marinette estaría encantada de ir.

-Creo que la suerte esta de mi lado hoy, Sass.

**OoooO**

**¡Lamento la tardanza! Les daría permiso de degollarme pero después no podría continuar la historia, y nadie quiere eso ¿no? ;P**

**En verdad espero que el cap allá sido de su agrado, sus comentarios me motivan mucho a continuar, pero, ¿qué opinan? ¿Continúa mereciendo una continuación?**

**Un abrazo de Oso y un beso Empalagoso ¡Hasta la próxima!**

**Respondiendo comentarios:**

**-Sonrais: Muy tierno, pero yo lo golpearía cada dos por tres si fuera Alya XD.**

**-Selene: ¿Nivel Dios? ¡Que Sad! jajajaja no tenia esa intención, pero al final no pude evitarlo.**

**-Paula: Como ves, Mari no se lo tomo tan mal, y Luka ya comenzó a tomar cartas en el asunto, ¡Lukanette inminente! jajajaja.**

**-Amira: Con tal que comente no hay problema ;) y gracias, me he estado esforzando y intentare hacerlo mejor cada dia.**

**Manu: Waw, tengo mucho pendiente que contestarte T.T voy - No me gusta batman, realmente jamas me llamo la atención - me parece bien que quieras hacer algo original, que intentes renovar el mundo del fandom - No voy a decir spoiler :p - y si, me mato que adrien shippeara el lukanette, el rey de la ironia - no me gusta Chloe para luka, NEVER jajajaja - en lo de las akumatizaciones estoy algo de acuerdo, hawk moth los demoniza por cualquier cosita - Valla, tus teorias son realmente inusuales jajajaja no leo nada igual - Casi lloro con la matanza de adrinette, era el ultimo ship no confirmado vivo, T.T - Hice lo que pude, espero te alla gustado este cap, te espera una bomba para el siguiente, estate pendiente, HASTA LA PROX.**


	8. Cap 8 - Visitas Nocturnas

Para Marinette aquella realmente fue una tarde agradable. A pesar de todo, Alya supo hacerla olvidar (aunque sea por una horas) todas las mortificaciones que la acechaban. ¿Qué haría sin ella? Valla, realmente no quería ni imaginárselo.

-¿Segura que estarás bien? – le pregunto la morena una vez que estuvieron fuera de la panadería. Pasaban de las 8 y sabían que a los padres de la reportera no les haría gracia que su hija caminara sola a altas horas de la noche.

-Está bien, tranquila. Por hoy ya hiciste mucho por mi… anda ve a descansar – le pidió tomándole de las manos.

-No me convences, pero no tengo opción – se resignó la morena soltando un suspiro – te veo mañana ¿vale?

-Por supuesto.

Con un afectivo abrazo, la bloguera emprendió camino a su hogar, y cuando la perdió de vista, la diseñadora entro a su casa. Estaba exhausta; Intentaba no pensar en lo ocurrido aquella tarde, pero le era casi imposible… Adrien Agreste la consideraba su mejor amiga, alguien en quien confiar y muy importante en su vida… tenía ganas de llorar pero no sabía si de tristeza o alegría. A ella le hubiera encantado poder brindarle la amistad que el tanto quería, pero deseaba algo más que solo ser "_Amigos" _y no sabía por cuánto tiempo más seria así. Estaba consciente de que esto implicaba escuchar cada aspecto de su vida (al menos las que decidiese contar) por lo que en algún momento le tocaría escuchar como él se enamora de alguien más, y estaría ahí para él. Por lo que, aunque doliera, debía superar al joven modelo, porque si aquello lo hacía feliz, a Marinette poco le importaba la agonía en su propio corazón… porque el amor era así, te llevaba a dar grandes cosas por aquella persona, aun si podría costarte tu propia felicidad.

Unos toques en la ventana la sacaron de sus pensamiento, sabía que debía tratarse del héroe de Paris… el problema era ¿Cuál de los dos?; Otro par de toques la llevaron a reaccionar, se acercó rápidamente para abrir, soltando un suspiro de alivio cuando Chat Noir apareció ante ella.

-Buenas noches, Prrruncesa – saludo en un ronroneo – ¿acaso ya no es hora de su sueño reparador?

-No seas bobo, gatito. Vamos, pasa – el rubio no se hizo del rogar, entrando como animalito por su casa y recostándose cómodamente en el diván – no te esperaba hoy – comento la chica.

-¿Acaso le molesta mi presencia?

-¡No! – negó rápidamente, sacándole una sonrisa al felino – no es eso, solo no pensé que vendrías hoy – se explicó torpemente.

-Yo tampoco planeaba venir – confeso – Solo pensé: ¡Hey, porque no ir a comer algunos deliciosos bocadillos en la mejor panadería de parís! – Dramatizo – y bueno, aquí me tienes.

-¡Ah, ok! Entonces solo vienes por la comida ¡Gato glotón! – Acuso haciéndose la ofendida, cruzándose de brazos con un adorable puchero – A la próxima, simplemente deberías pasarte por el local y llevarte algunos.

-¡No! n-no es lo que quise decir, yo… - la carcajada de la joven acallo el intento de disculpa del héroe, que ahora la miro frunciendo ligeramente el ceño – vale, me engañaste.

-No puedo creer que te la creyeras… es más, ahora vuelvo – antes de que pudiera detenerla ya estaba bajando por la trampilla, y sabía perfectamente que era para buscar bocadillos; Chat negó con la cabeza soltando un suspiro, pero le fue imposible no sonreír en su dirección.

.

Con una buena ración de macarons, la noche transcurrió entre chistes malos y conversaciones triviales; Marinette debía admitir que siempre disfruto de la compañía del felino. Su actitud despreocupada y bromas muy mal pensadas le ayudaban a distraerse un rato, no podía negar que le tenía un gran aprecio. Lo quería. Y muchísimo. En algún momento llego a pensar que si Adrien nunca se hubiera cruzado en su camino, habría caigo de rollito en los brazos de héroe; Aunque se escandalizo de inmediato y borro aquel escenario de su mente.

-¿En qué piensas, princesa? – pregunto acabando de tragar para llevarse otro bocado a la boca.

-Mhmh – pronuncio negando con la cabeza – en nada, solo me desconecte por un momento.

-oh... – hubo un pequeño silencio antes de que decidiera continuar – oye, no me has contado como estuvo tu día – comento el rubio. La azabache solo suspiro rememorando nuevamente la imagen del joven modelo - ¿paso algo malo? – le pregunto ahora el felino, con genuina preocupación al ver como su semblante decaía.

-Chat… ¿soy bonita? – pregunto ella de pronto, dejándole mudo. Las mejillas del susodicho de enrojecieron y se le formó un nudo en la garganta que de pronto se negaba a emitir sonido; Carraspeo no sabiendo cómo responder, claro que de manera afirmativa, pero… - No importa, tienes razón. Pregunta tonta – La chica ante su falta de respuesta, lo interpreto a que buscaba la mejor manera de no lastimarla, lo que la hizo sentir aun peor; llevo las rodillas a su pecho y las envolvió con sus brazos para apoyar la mejilla con algo parecido a la resignación.

-¿P-por q-ue lo d-dices? – logro pronunciar el oji-verde a duras penas, golpeándose mentalmente por su actitud. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba?

-El chico que me gusta me ha rechazado hoy… - conto ella, con semblante triste y mirada perdida en algún lugar de la habitación. Chat La miro incrédulo. ¿Quién podría ser tan idiota como para rechazar a Marinette Dupain-Cheng? Vale, él era una excepción porque debía lealtad a su lady, pero seguro que ese otro chico no sabía ver lo que tenía en frente. ¡Incluso él hubiera caído rendido si Ladybug no existiera! – No es lo que piensas, lo hizo inconscientemente, en realidad. Nunca me he declarado oficialmente pero… ¡POR DIOS, SOY TAN OBVIA! – Grito exasperada – de seguro hace tiempo que debió de darse cuenta y por eso me dijo todo eso hoy… ¡No te imaginas lo estúpida que me sentí, chat! Fue… fue… - las lágrimas empañaron sus ojos, pero se pasó el ante-brazo con brusquedad antes de que siquiera se asomaran por sus parpados. Se negaba a llorar; No se dio ese lujo frente a su mejor amiga y tampoco quería hacerlo frente a su gatito… pero la última frase la hizo casi volver al instante en que estuvo junto al modelo.

"_eras una gran amiga y… a veces te comportas muy extraño conmigo… lo he notado, te pones nerviosa y tartamudeas"_

**-"Por su carrera en Agreste, si claro" **pensó.

Dentro de sí, era totalmente lógico. No lo daba por hecho, pero si no era por eso, entonces… Por Dios, sería su amor platónico y todo eso, pero tenía que admitir seria el chico más siego sobre la faz de la tierra.

-Mari… - la voz del felino la saco de aquellos tortuosos pensamientos, y la miraba con una fuerte intensidad – Eres preciosa – confeso con una voz más profunda de lo normal, sacándole un furioso sonrojo hasta las orejas – No tienes que preocuparte por que un chico cualquiera se dé cuenta de lo que tiene en frente… eres muy bella, ¿acaso crees que este gato se haría amigo de cualquier chica? – Pregunto ahora señalándose de forma pretenciosa - Oh no, princesa. Este gato solo busca lo mejor de lo mejor – La azabache soltó una ligera carcajada y Chat volvió a su porte serio – Marinette, no pienses mal, pero estas como quieres ¿ok? – otro sonrojo, esta vez en ambos chicos.

Marinette moría de pena por la ocurrencias del chico, ¿acababa de decirle que esta "buena"? ok, era un alago, ¿pero pudo haber dicho guapa o sexy? "buena" no era precisamente lo que quería escuchar, puesto que no lo imaginaba pensando en ella de manera más allá de… bueno, "más íntima" por así decir.

¿Y Adrien? Pues estaba estrangulándose mentalmente por su terrible manera de expresarse, había sonado como el mismísimo pervertido; Cuando la joven había confesado todo ese rollo, deseo darle una buena patada por la retaguardia a ese desconocido, o por lo menos un fuerte y sonoro zape por imbécil.

Pero su corazón se le oprimió cuando noto sus hermosos ojos humedecerse, y a pesar de que ella intento que no se notase, él era lo suficientemente detallista como para notar como apretaba con fuerza los puños y mordía con fuerza su labio inferior. Las palabras brotaron sin más de su garganta, y a pesar de la vergüenza, no iba a retractarse.

-De verdad, princesa. Tienes unos ojos cautivadores, tus labios rosados y apetecibles, tus piernas largas, cintura estrecha, tu… - se calló antes de soltar algo sobre su trasero, eso ya rayaría en lo atrevido. Aunque cuando le miro, supo que no necesitaba decir más; la chica estaba roja como un tomate, y podría jurar que veía algo de humo salir de sus orejas - ¡Sé que no suena bien como lo estoy diciendo! – acepto sintiendo el calor inundar nuevamente sus mejillas – pero quiero que no quede duda de tu atractivo… aparte de ello, no necesitas un cuerpo de modelo llamar la atención de ningún chico. Eres dulce, graciosa, justa, valiente, considerada… podría pasar horas solo diciéndote lo maravillosa que eres, tu… para mi eres perfecta, así tal cual.

Ante lo último, la azabache sintió como su corazón bombardeaba como loco en su pecho (aunque había creído que ya era imposible). Su compañero la miraba directo a los ojos, y no sabía cómo describir exactamente los sentimientos que se desencadenaban en su interior. ¿Nervios? ¿Ternura? ¿Incredulidad por descubrir todo lo que el chico pensaba de ella? ¿Todas las anteriores?... La verdad, eso era lo de menos, no podía apartar su mirada de ese profundo verde esmeralda, no importando que.

-Chat Noir – pronuncio en un susurro, pero perfectamente audible para el felino. Recorrió fugazmente (e inconscientemente) sus facciones; su piel bronceada, rasgos cincelados, labios carnosos y altamente besables… **"¿Qué?" **se escandalizo por sus propios pensamientos, ¿Qué demonios le ocurría? ¡Estamos hablando de Chat Noir! ese bromista gato coqueto y… leal que la acompañaba en cada batalla, no importando si fuera contra Hawk Moth o para con sus asuntos personales…

-Marinette…

Sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse cuando el rubio al fin había podido encontrar su voz. Aunque esta hubiera sonado más ronca de lo acostumbrado; Nuevamente sus ojos bajaron hasta sus labios color frambuesa, traicionándolo de sobre manera, una y otra vez. No tenía idea de cómo habían llegado hasta este punto, pero reconocer todas esas cosas de su compañera de clases le "sacaron el filtro" por así decirlo. Claro, no podía negar que antes había creído que Marinette era muy linda, tierna incluso; Pero nunca con intenciones de "ese" tipo.

Pero ahora, estando cara a cara, enganchado por el brillo que sus ojos color zafiro y sus labios entre abiertos… le besó.

Cualquier problema estaba de momento en segundo plano. No le importaba si un akuma aparecía y derribaba de nueva cuenta a Eiffel, no deseaba romper ese beso… Su sabor era tan dulce, adictivo.

La azabache le había correspondido antes de que siquiera pudiese asimilarlo, lento, tímido al principio, pero después comenzó a hacerse más intenso, hambriento debería decir.

El oji-verde apenas y se separó para tomar un poco de aire, cuando le mordió le labio inferior, pidiéndole acceso, para así abrirse camino en su boca y explorar profundamente su interior; Marinette, no es como si tuviera mucha experiencia en lo que a "besos" se podría decir, pero no es como si en este momento le importara. Su mente estaba en blanco, y solo podía prestar atención a las agradables sensaciones que le inundaban en ese momento.

Llevo sus manos tímidamente hasta se nuca, para introducir sus dedos en aquellos rizos dorados que eran tan sedosos como lo prometían, y chat, coloco su brazo derecho alrededor de su cintura para atraerla aún más a él.

Todo lo que los guiaba era el instinto, y este no planeaba hacerlos parar, ambos estaban tan absortos que ningún pensamiento coherente pasaba por sus cabezas.

Pero un adorno cayó desde uno de los estantes de la joven.

Se separaron como si la sola cercanía les quemase. Sus respiraciones agitadas, ojos dilatados y labios aun hinchados por la intensidad del beso, o "Besos" mejor dicho.

Marinette esta vez sí que quería morirse al por fin darse cuenta de la gravedad del asunto. Realmente estaba considerando lanzarse desde su ventana en aquel instante.

Detallo el objeto que los había interrumpido, después paso su atención a la trampilla, rogando porque sus padres no hayan escuchado el ruido y decidido subir a su recamara.

Reparó ahora a su compañero, el cual también tenía su atención fija en ella, y podría jurar que sus ojos estaban oscurecidos. Trago grueso. El cosquilleo aun no desaparecía de sus labios, pero estaba segura de que no podía repetir ese beso; Sus cuerdas vocales no le respondían, y su cerebro tampoco. ¿Qué dices en una situación como esta?

-Yo… - Advirtió en el chico que había atinado a ponerse de pie – Lo siento, creo… creo que lo mejor será que me vaya – ni siquiera la dejo asimilar sus palabras cuando ya había abandonado la habitación.

Parpadeo incrédula, recapitulando todo lo anterior y se mordió el labio inferior para no gritar.

"**Esto no está pasando… ¡no puede estar pasando!"**

OoooO

_Holisssssss… ok, no tengo excusa por haber tardado tanto… ninguna más allá en que llevo más de un mes sin internet :'( … ser una escritora venezolana, es arrecho :/ jajajaja de todas formas agradezco los comentarios y a todos aquellos que esperaron por actualización, espero y este cap allá valido la pena por la espera._

_¿Qué me dicen? ¿Merece continuación?_

_¡Un Abrazo de oso y un beso empalagoso! Hasta la próxima…_

_**Agradecimientos a: Manu, Sonrais777, Amira-Azul, PrincessMko, Paulayjoaqui, SeleneKou13, y todos los que siguen la historia, lamento no contestar los comentarios, pero estoy en un Cyber y no tengo mucho tiempo. Bye, Besos!**_


End file.
